Finding You In This Hell Hole
by Rainb0wNinja
Summary: When Ichigo keeps having nightmares about Grimmjow dying, he returns to Hueco Mundo in search of the sexta espada. Will Grimmjow be there? Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first grimm ichi fic. I noticed that there are a lot of M rated grimmxichi. I didn't want to make this rated M, hence the reason its rated T instead. I may make this a multi chapter story, so the rating may go up. Im not sure yet. Anyways, enjoy and please review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or characters.**

**Finding You In This Hell Hole**

It all started with a dream. One damn dream had drove a young strawberry into madness. Because of this one unconscious encounter, he was now heading for a place he thought he would never return to. Even though he had been denied permission, he still had gone to Urahara and demanded he open a garganta. Yes, Ichigo Kurosaki was returning to the hell hole of a desert, Hueco Mundo. Why was he so determined to go there? Well, that is a long story.

It had started a few weeks ago. His days would be normal. Killing hollows, strengthening his powers, going to school. But at night, he would have the strangest dreams. They would start off as simple images. White sand, black sky, permanent crescent moon, dead trees. But then, they turned into all too real experiences. He would be walking through abandoned hall ways and empty fields of desert. He would always end up in the same place, surrounded by crumbled mountains and ruined buildings. Usually by the time he got there, the dream would end. But as of last night, something happened. Ichigo still remembered it perfectly.

He was wondering through the empty battle field, looking around trying to figure out where he was and why it was so familiar. Then his vision flashed blue and it hit him like a punch in the face. This had been the place where he fought _him_. Suddenly, he was running. Not towards an exit, but instead towards where he remembered his enemy laying. He didnt know why, but he felt the need to find this man. He felt like he was being called out for. Like someone was beckoning him. He would run and run, but it didnt seem like he was moving. Until finally he reached a body that was badly beaten. White sand was stained red and the body was unconscious. He took a step forward and blue eyes shot open making the strawberry jump. A gust of wind blew the sand across the body and before it disappeared, the man grinned widely, much like Captain Zaraki. Ichigo then woke up sweating and hopped out of bed. Getting dressed he had only one thing on his mind. He had to get to Hueco Mundo and find him. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

And so here he was, running through the black emptiness that was a garganta. Just like his dreams, he was soon surrounded by empty desert. Nothing had changed. Las Noches still stood tall, as if it had never been entered. Ichigo shook at the sight, but continued running. He ran through the empty hallways just like he had when he was here for Orihime only now there were no obstacles. He used flash step and soon, entered the same forsaken battlefield. It looked exactly like it did in his dreams. He remembered exactly where the body had been but when he got there, it was gone. Gritting his teeth, he looked around. Something wasn't right. He was too alone here.

"Hey, Grimmjow! Come out here!" He yelled loudly. His voice echoed, and no one responded. Ichigo felt nervous. Grimmjow wasn't dead. Theres no way he was. Why would he have had all those dreams? Ichigo grew frantic, though he didnt know why. It was just Grimmjow. But those dreams..he didn't want them anymore. Finding Grimmjow was the only way. He flash stepped everywhere, looking for anything, anyone, any sign of blue. He would search every building if he had to. His reiatsu was flaring, but he didnt care. He needed to find this damn espada. He looked everywhere, calling out his name, flaring his reiatsu, trying to sense any other spiritual pressure, but nothing was working. Las Noches was completely deserted.

Ichigo was about to give up. He wasn't sure how long he had been at it, but he was tired. He had searched Las Noches in its entirety, but no Grimmjow. He was now standing outside the walls of Las Noches, staring at the massive white walls. Giving up, he turned around only to stop dead in his tracks. About a yard away, standing straight ahead of him, looking right at him, was Grimmjow. Ichigo felt overwhelmed and exhausted and his vision began to fade. The last thing he saw was Grimmjow smirk that evil, wide smirk, just like in his dream. Then he saw nothing but black.

"So, you did come after all"

**A/N: Yep. Im making another chapter. Maybe 2. Review if you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I've been reading some stuff about Grimmjow on Bleach wiki, and I believe he is alive. Kubo just hasn't decided what to do with him yet. I hope he isn't dead, I love him:( Its bad enough Gin died. Ah anyways enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or characters. If I did Grimmy would be alive and kicking ass.**

**Chapter 2 **

Everything was white. He couldn't feel anything, or hear anything. All he could think about was where was he and why was he so warm? His senses were slowly coming back. He was lying in something soft, and after the buzzing was gone he could here the faint cries of hollows. He jolted up, readying for attack, but no one was there. The cries were far away, and he was in some room. It was small and kind of shabby. Everything was white, except black curtains over the only window and a black door. There was a bathroom, and it was dark and empty. He didnt know anyone around here even used bathrooms. He looked out the window, which was right over the bed, and he realized where he was. In the forest of menos. Apparently someone built a small shack in this horrid place. He suddenly remembered why he was even here. Standing up quickly, he ran outside and looked around. Grimmjow was here. He saw him before he passed out. Damnit, why did he have to faint? Where the hell did he go?

"Grimmjow!" He yelled. He was expecting nothing, just like last time, but he was wrong.

"What" a voice responded flatly. Grimmjow emerged from the shadows of the trees with a small smirk. Ichigo relaxed, maybe a bit too visibly.

"What, happy to see me?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"W-what? As if! I came here to ask you something important!" He scowled. Why the hell did he stutter?

"Well? What is it then?" He asked slightly curious.

"Why have you been contacting me through my dreams?" Ichigo asked seriously. He scowled deeper when Grimmjow laughed.

"What's so funny!" He yelled angrily.

"Y-you've been dreaming about me!" He said while laughing. Ichigo blushed a little, mostly from anger.

"It's your fault!" He yelled.

"Espada can't contact people in their dreams, you moron. Even if I could, why would I contact you?" Grimmjow said with a smirk. He was asking for a fight.

"B-but..I..you..then why do I keep having those dreams?" He asked truly lost.

"Tell me, where did you go first when you got here?" Grimmjow questioned.

"Back where Nnoitra killed you, why?" He responded confused.

"Ha! You were worried about me! You thought I died!" He laughed.

"No! I went there because I kept having dreams of that spot and you were there and then you were gone!" He yelled back growing angrier by the minute.

"So, you were worried I was dead. Just admit it!" He continued to laugh. Ichigo growled.

"I was not!"

"Was to!"

"Was not!"

"Was to!"

"Not!"

"To!"

"Gah! Stop being such a child!" Ichigo yelled flailing his arms.

"I'm the child? Pfft" he said while crossing his arms defiantly.

"Che. Whatever. I don't even know why I bothered coming" the strawberry mumbled.

"Cause you missed me" the bluenette mused back. Ichigo suddenly lunged at Grimmjow like a pissed off cat.

"I'll kill you!" He screamed while tackling Grimmjow to the floor. Grimmjow simply shoved him off and stood up perfectly composed.

"Alright alright I've had my fun. Come inside and I'll tell you the truth" The sexta said while walking inside the shack. Ichigo scrambled to his feet and followed.

_'What does he mean the truth? Did he lie or something? That bastard'_ Ichigo fumed in his head. Grimmjow sat in a chair while Ichigo sat on the bed next to it. He waited for the espada to speak but nothing happened. This only irritated him more.

"Well?" He said impatiently.

"Hm? Oh yeah. Right. Well about those dreams. Yeah, I made you have them. I wasn't really trying to tell you anything, just wanted to mess with you. I didn't know you would actually come looking for me though. Guess you just couldn't stand the thought of me being dead. That's why you looked all over for me" he explained with a smirk. Ichigo was visibly fuming. He didn't say anything. He just looked at Grimmjow with a look that could kill.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He said slightly irritated. Ichigo simply stood up and started walking towards the door.

"I'm going home" was all he said. Grimmjow couldn't hold back a laugh.

"How are you gonna do that?" He chuckled. Ichigo stopped and slowly turned around. He forgot about the damn garganta. Grimmjow gave him that creepy grin again.

"Let me out" Ichigo seethed. Grimmjow merely chuckled darkly.

"Why should I? So I can be alone again? I don't think so" he said half seriously. Ichigo suddenly realized something.

_'Is that why he contacted me? Hes lonely? Nah..couldn't be..could it? I mean he was all alone here and I am the only person who he would contact..man..this is weird'_ Ichigo thought to himself. He didn't realize he was staring and quickly averted his gaze. Grimmjow somehow had an idea of what he was thinking about and sighed deeply. Standing up he dragged Ichigo outside and opened a garganta.

"I don't need your pity. Get out of here" he said angrily. Ichigo dusted off his clothes and faced Grimmjow who was looking away.

"Come with me. You shouldn't have to stay here by yourself" Ichigo offered. He wasn't sure why, but the thought of Grimmjow staying here by himself made him feel uneasy. Grimmjow was silent for a moment, until he finally took a step forward. He continued walking and was soon face to face with Ichigo. The close proximity made Ichigo feel awkward and..something else he couldn't quite figure out. Grimmjow let out a low growl that resembled a panthers and grabbed Ichigo by the collar. He then tossed him inside the garganta and reluctantly ran inside after him.

**A/N: Well there's the second chappy. Grimmy is gonna get into quite a bit of trouble in the next few chapters. There will eventually be some fluff between the two. I'm not sure about lemon yet. Anyways, please review and I hope you continue to read future chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Message:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter 3 **

"Well that was one hell of a trip" Ichigo muttered while finally laying on his bed. The whole trip through the garganta consisted of Grimmjow kicking him further until it finally split open over the clinic. Ichigo was ecstatic to be home. Unfortunately, Grimmjow now needed a place to stay, which of course would be Ichigo's house. Said espada was currently sitting in his closet glaring at him, looking pissed and focused all at once.

"What the hell are you looking at" Ichigo spat. Grimmjow merely furrowed his eyebrows.

"Che. Not much" he smirked.

"Why did I bring you here again?" He groaned.

"Do we have to go over this again? Cause you missed me, that's why" Grimmjow snickered back.

"More like I pitied you" Ichigo responded.

"I don't need your pity" he growled. Ichigo grinned at his easy to reach temper.

"Whatever you say. Now, if you're going to be staying here a while were gonna have to go over some rules. One, stay away from my family. Two, keep quiet so no one heres you and three, don't bother me" Ichigo said while holding up three fingers. Grimmjow simply rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. As great as that sounds, I won't be here long. Just tonight and then I'm leaving. But while I'm here, how about some food? Im starving!" He said while walking to the door. Ichigo jumped up and tackled him to the floor with absolutely no grace.

"What the hell did I just say! My family can't know you're here you moron!" Ichigo whispered loudly. Just as he finished foot steps were running up stairs. Ichigo quickly picked up Grimmjow and threw him into the closet head first and slammed the door shut. Then there was a knock at the door. Quickly returning to his body, he answered it.

"Oh, hey Yuzu. What's up?" He said nonchalantly.

"Dinners almost ready Ichi! Come and eat, okay?" She said sweetly.

"Alright I'll be right there" he said with a smile. She went back downstairs and Ichigo opened the closet door to find a pissed off Grimmjow with a red forehead and a dented wall.

"Was that necessary" he seethed. Ichigo had to stifle a laugh.

"Y-yes" he snickered. Grimmjow growled and sat up right.

"Look, I'm gonna go eat and I'll bring you back something alright? Until then just stay quiet and don't leave this room. Oh, and don't break anything either" he said while exiting the room. Grimmjow waited until his footsteps were gone and went to close the door.

"Well, he didn't say anything about looking through his stuff" Grimmjow said with a wicked smile.

...

"Man, Yuzu sure knows how to cook. I wonder how the idiots doing" Ichigo said while walking to his room with a plate of food. No one had noticed him sneak off with it, thankfully. He opened the door and nearly dropped the plate.

"W-what the hell?" He breathed in shock. Grimmjow was not only in _his_ clothes, but his room was a mess. He could barely see the floor. To make matters worse, the psycho was on _his_ bed sleeping! Ichigo's shock turned into rage and he slammed the door. Grimmjow jumped up and looked at him with sleepy eyes. That is until he saw food. He quickly jumped up and devoured the plate in seconds while Ichigo still held it. He then returned to Ichigo's bed and fell back asleep. To say the least, Ichigo was baffled. In a flash, Ichigo threw the plate at Grimmjow's head, hitting it with a crash. This definitely woke him up. Grimmjow lunged at Ichigo and tackled him to the floor with a loud thud. His head was trickling blood from the plate. Ichigo kicked him off and jumped to his feet.

"What the hell did you do to my room!" Ichigo yelled.

"You didn't say I couldn't look through stuff!" He yelled back.

"Why would you look through my stuff! Haven't you heard of privacy!" Ichigo fumed. Grimmjow crossed his arms and scowled.

"Of course I have! Im not dumb!"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that one" Ichigo deadpanned. Grimmjow growled in response.

"Whatever. Just help me pick this up" Ichigo said slightly still miffed. Grimmjow scoffed and reluctantly started picking things up. Ichigo used flash step and soon the floor was visible again. After everything was put away, Grimmjow hopped in the closet and slammed the door shut. Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose and climbed into bed. He started to drift off when suddenly the door opened. Ichigo opened one eye and stared at Grimmjow who was standing in front of him.

"What now" he groaned.

"Your closet smells terrible. Like a soul reaper. I can't sleep in there" he stated. Ichigo rolled his eyes. He must smell Rukia. She did stay in there for a while after all.

"Sleep on the floor then. You're sure as hell not sleeping with me" Ichigo said with now opened eyes. He could have sworn he saw Grimmjow's face turn pink.

"Che. Like I'm gonna sleep on the floor. I'm leaving" he said while walking towards the window. Ichigo sat up in bed.

"Where are you going? What if someone feels your spiritual pressure?" Ichigo questioned.

"Worried much? In case you haven't noticed, I've been suppressing my spiritual pressure since we got here. And don't worry your pretty little head. I'll find a place to stay" he said. Before Ichigo could reply, Grimmjow was gone. Ichigo suddenly had a bad feeling about this.

**A/N: Don't worry, they won't be separated too long. Bwahaha Grimmjow is gonna be a naughty boy pretty soon:p Review por favor!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Yeah. Still own nothing. **

**Chapter 4**

Ichigo woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. With a yawn he got out of bed and stretched. When he got to  
>the table his sisters were eating and his dad was reading the paper. As Ichigo took a sip of orange juice, he saw the front page and spit the citrusy liquid everywhere.<p>

"Gah what the hell Ichi!" Karin yelled wiping off the juice.

"Ahh sorry. Dad can I see the paper for a sec?" Ichigo asked nervously. His dad quirked an eyebrow and handed it over. Reading the front page, his eyes went wide. On the front page there was a picture of a man with unruly hair and fierce eyes, smiling wickedly and flipping off the camera. Ichigo damn near choked on air. The very large paragraph underneath said "Blue haired man robs multiple stores". Ichigo ran upstairs and slammed his subsitute soul reaper badge onto his chest. He popped out Kon's pill and put it in his body. Without even explaining, he was out the window. Ichigo was flash stepping everywhere trying to find the damned espada. He was in some deep shit. He could feel his spiritual pressure, but it was far. Soon he was on the outskirts of Karakura town on the top of a large mountain. There was a huge mansion that he didn't know existed, and a very nice blue 2012 camaro ZL1. Grimmjow's reiatsu was written all over the place, and Ichigo deadpanned. Without even knocking on the large door, Ichigo barged in.

The house was massive. Ichigo was sure even Byakuya would be jealous. How Ichigo was going to find this man was a mystery. The house reminded him of Hueco Mundo. White and black. There were splashes of red here and there, kind of like blood on the white sands. Grimmjow probably loved that sight. Crazy bastard. Classical music could be heard from upstairs, so that's where Ichigo went. Behind a huge black door with white dead trees carved into it, was Grimmjow's spiritual pressure. Ichigo slammed the door open and face palmed when Grimmjow wasn't there. He looked at the left upper corner of the room where there was another door and the music was apparently coming from there. Ichigo suddenly recognized it as Mozart's "Lacrimosa". Yeah, this guy was just weird. Slowly walking towards the door, he thought he heard water for a second, but dismissed the thought. He cautiously turned the handle and listened for noise. There was none except the music, but Grimmjow's reiatsu was definitely behind this door. He then slammed the door open and took a few steps inside only to stop dead in his tracks. He had walked into a huge bathroom. There was a massive jacuzzi that was made of marble and was at least half the size of a pool. Sitting on the far side, back against the wall, was a naked Grimmjow staring at Ichigo with a blank expression. Thankfully the bubbles and steam covered most of his body. Ichigo felt his face heat up, though he wasn't sure why. He decided it was from embarrassment and nothing else. He realized he was staring and quickly flash stepped back downstairs. Grimmjow merely chuckled.

Ichigo was now sitting on the long black couch that curved into a swirl, resembling the number 6. He distracted himself by looking at the awesomeness that was Grimmjow's new house. The living room consisted of the couch and a few chairs, a huge flat screen, a chandelier above the entryway, two pairs of massive spiraling stairs on either side of the room, and a passageway that lead to the kitchen in between the stairs. The walls were white, and the floors matched. All furniture was black with some red pillows and the large curtains were red. How Grimmjow managed to get all this plus the car was still baffling the poor strawberry. A few moments later Grimmjow came walking down the stairs calmly. Ichigo fought back a blush and didn't know why.

"Oi, berry. You interrupted my bath. What do you want" he said nonchalantly.

"I wanted to know why the hell you were in the newspaper! What exactly did you do last night! How did you get all this stuff?" Ichigo questioned frantically. The smile Grimmjow gave him sent a shiver down his spine.

"Heh. Well first I went to that Urahara guy. He gave me this cramped up body after some..persuasion..and I decided to go..look around" he explained with a grin. Ichigo's face paled a bit. He would have to go check on Urahara after this.

"So you stole from people?" He asked angrily.

"Eh. I just robbed a few jewelry places. Banks. I didn't even know these places existed. Then I came out here and sold the jewelry to some guy. With all the money I made, I bought this place. It was empty, so I went to some furniture place and..borrowed some stuff. I saw that blue..car was it? On the way back, and decided to borrow that as well. It didn't take too long thanks to my sonido" he explained looking a bit bored. Ichigo could only look at him like he was crazy. Oh yeah, _he is_.

"All that stuff is illegal you moron! I let you come here. I cant have you causing so much trouble. And if you were using sonido, how did they get a perfect picture of you?" He asked while flailing his arms.

"Oh that? Heh..I let them. People need to start getting use to my face. And who cares if its illegal? That makes it more fun, and I'd like to see you stop me" Grimmjow said with challenge burning in his eyes. Ichigo glowered at him.

"Did you give them your name" Ichigo seethed.

"Che..Im not that dumb. As far as they know, my names Ulquiorra Cifer" he said with a snicker. Ichigo face palmed.

"I can't let you do this" Ichigo chided. If he had to fight Grimmjow, he would.

"Oh? And just what are you gonna do to stop me? You know i'll kick your ass" he challenged.

"That's why you lost all the times before? Right" Ichigo said raising his reiatsu a bit. Grimmjow growled at him and got in an attack position. Ichigo stood up and got ready to fight. Before they could fight, Urahara came bursting through the front door.

"Ichigo wait! Don't fight him! He's allowed to do this" the former captain yelled. Ichigo stared in shock.

**A/N: Cliff hanger! Sort of. Oh Grimmy, you bad kitty. Im not sure how to start the whole fluffiness between these two. The bathtub thing was just a little hint. I think i'll involve Urahara somehow, like he makes them get together or something. Anyways, review please and tell me what you think! Thanks a bunch!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: If I owned bleach, there would be way more romance. Obviously, I don't own it. **

**Chapter 5**

"What?" Ichigo asked not believing what Urahara had just said. "What do you mean he's allowed?" He yelled. Urahara held up his hands and walked forwards.

"It is just as I said. He is the last espada and I highly doubt he will do us any harm, excluding the whole robbing the town thing. I believe we can negotiate on a reasonable living situation. We will not inform the soul society however. I don't think I need to explain that one" the shopkeeper said with goofy grin. Grimmjow scoffed while Ichigo growled in protest.

"Well then, let's negotiate" Grimmjow said while gesturing to the couch. The three sat down and began discussing.

"Now, in order to hide your spiritual pressure, you are to stay in your gigai. We can't have the Soul Society knowing your here. Especially under my permission. I do believe you should contribute to this society, which means getting a job. Unfortunately, I have many soul reapers coming in and out of my store, so you can't work there" he explained. Grimmjow nodded in agreement, though he wasn't thrilled.

"You will need money eventually, though I can see there is no rush, so take your time finding a job. Now, I hate to do this, but you are a former enemy, so I have to make sure you are trustworthy. So Ichigo, you will stay here for oh..I don't know, 2 weeks" Urahara said with a smirk. Ichigo grew more pissed.

"What! Why?" He yelled.

"Just to make sure he's alright. Watch over him and make sure he's no longer evil"

"He is evil!" Ichigo yelled.

"Oh? Then why is he here?" Urahara asked with a knowing look in his eye. Ichigo opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words.

"Great! So that's settled. I trust you'll get the job done. Now if you don't mind, I have to get back to the shop. Im trusting you, Ichigo! Don't let me down!" He said while walking out the door. In a second, his reiatsu was gone. Grimmjow turned to Ichigo and smirked evilly. Ichigo groaned and stood up, heading for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Grimmjow said still smirking.

"Home. I have to tell my family I'll be gone for a while and get some stuff. Don't do anything while im gone, got it?" Ichigo asked clearly unhappy.

"Aye aye, Captain" Grimmjow said with a salute. Ichigo groaned and muttered something that sounded like 'Its going to be a long two weeks' and left. After a minute, Grimmjow was bored to death and grabbed his keys. He laughed evilly while walking to his car. It was time to have some fun with the berry.

...

"Bye guys, I'll be back in a few weeks!" Ichigo yelled while walking outside. He had a suitcase full of clothes and some other necessities, including his substitute badge and Kon's pill. Once he was in an area with no one around, he returned to his shinigami form and flash stepped to Grimmjow's. He was instantly pissed when the car was gone. He threw his stuff on the couch, including his body, and went to search for the sexta.

_'This guy just loves to piss me off'_ he thought angrily to himself. He suddenly saw the blue car speeding along an empty road far from town. From the looks of it, he was going as fast as possible. Ichigo flash stepped into the passengers seat and punched Grimmjow in the face making him turn sharply. He quickly put on the brakes and shifted into park.

"What the hell shinigami! I could have crashed and destroyed my new baby!" Grimmjow yelled holding his jaw.

"I told you to stay put! That doesn't mean go speeding in your damn car!" Ichigo yelled back.

"I got bored" he said flatly. Ichigo face palmed for the third time that day.

"Can we just go home before you get into more trouble!" He said exasperated. Grimmjow was about to protest, but instead smiled wickedly. Putting the car in drive, he made a u-turn and went from 0 to 70 in a minute. He turned on the radio and blasted some techno while Ichigo screamed.

"Gah! Slow down you moron! Grimmjow!" He screamed. Grimmjow laughed maniacally all the way home. Once they got there, Ichigo was gripping the seat belt and twitching slightly. Grimmjow had barely avoided traffic, and Ichigo was happy to be alive. Grimmjow turned off the car and got out calmly like nothing happened.

"Come on shinigami! We got 2 whole weeks ahead of us!" Grimmjow yelled over his shoulder. Ichigo's head hitting the dash board could be heard. Grimmjow cackled inside the house. Oh yes, he was going to enjoy these three weeks.

**A/N: Hehehe that last part was a little hint. Until next time, review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is the sixth chapter right? I lost count o.o Anyways, im not sure if the rating should go up to M. The content that's coming up in the next few chapters might be..risky. I'll try to keep it clean, cuz I really don't want to change the rating. Just thought I'd warn you. On with the show! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. **

**Chapter 6**

"So which one do you want" Grimmjow asked with a bored tone. They were currently going over sleeping arrangements, and Grimmjow had 4 spare rooms.

"Um..where's your room again?" Ichigo asked nervously. Grimmjow pointed to the door farthest to the left.

"Ah. This one then" he said pointing to the one farthest to the right. The more space he had from the psycho, the better. Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders and entered his own room. Ichigo let out a sigh of relief and entered his temporary room. Inside was a massive teal bed surrounded by the usual white walls and floors. There were stairs leading up to the bed and a flat screen on the opposite wall. To the left was a huge bathroom with an in-ground bath which like Grimmjow's resembled more of a pool. That room was strictly white, except the ceiling which was painted black with white stars and a crescent moon, exactly like the Hueco Mundo sky. Ichigo decided to take a bath to relieve stress.

Meanwhile...

Grimmjow was lying flat on his back, trying to figure out what to do while relaxing on his huge black bed. He had the urge to annoy the strawberry, but he wasn't sure how. While he thought of that, he felt something annoying wrapped around his right ring finger. He looked at his hand and remembered why he had a ring on. Back when he robbed the jewelry store, he spotted a ring that was made of pure gold and had a single orange stone in it. He didn't sell it, because it reminded him of something, he just didn't know what. Orange..orange..he kept thinking of orange things but none of them helped.

_'Orange...lets see..oranges, the sun, fire, hair- wait hair? Who the fuck has orange hai- oh shit. Did I seriously keep this because it reminded me of Ichigo? The fuck is wrong with me! Alright I definitely have to annoy the shit out of him now'_ and with that Grimmjow got up and headed for Ichigo's room, masking his reiatsu.

While Grimmjow was thinking, Ichigo had been in his bath doing the same. _'I can't believe I'm stuck here! This guy is for sure gonna kill me! Damn Urahara. Why do I have to be stuck with such a blood thirsty, arrogant, cocky, lying, crazy asshole!' _

**_'Don't forget down right hot'_** A voice suddenly said. Ichigo instantly groaned.

_'Go away Shirosaki, I'm not in the mood' _

**_'Aw come on King. Ya know its true! The espada is sexy as hell and you want him' _**

_'No way! I'm straight you moron. Grimmjow is repulsive' _

**_'Is that why ya practically drooled when ya saw him in that bath hmm?' _**

_'Th-that's not true!' _

**_'Just think about it King. I'll leave you alone with your..thoughts'_ **Shirosaki snickered as his voice faded away. Ichigo didn't know what he meant until he looked down.

_'What the hell! Wh-why am I turned on? Shirosaki!'_ Ichigo yelled in his head. His hollows crazy laughter was soon heard. _**'Yes King?**_' He snickered.

_'What the hell did you do to me!' _

**_'Wasn't me King. You were thinking of Grimm kitty's sweet body' _**

_'Nng..that's not true! I'm not gay' _

**_'S'time to come out of the closet, King. Take care of that will ya? When your aroused I am too. Were the same person, member? If you dont do it, I will'_** And sure enough Ichigo felt like someone was stroking his member.

_'Shirosaki! Stop that its weird!'_

**_'Then you do it, or I'll keep Grimmjow's naked body in your thoughts!'_**

_'Fine, but don't watch! Or listen!'_

**_'Heh..Ill try to King_**' Shirosaki's voice faded away and Ichigo hesitated until Grimmjow's body came into his head. He grumbled some cursing and continued, trying to make it as quick as possible. Sure enough, a few minutes later he felt the end approaching. Before he could finish, the door slammed open revealing a teal haired espada. Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks and didn't move a muscle. Luckily, the bubbles covered his body. Unfortunately for him Shirosaki loved to torture him and made him finish.

"G-Grimmjow..get out!" Ichigo said with a strained voice. Grimmjow merely raised an eyebrow and smirked challengingly. He took a step forward and Ichigo jumped.

"What are you, scared?" Grimmjow asked.

"No! I'm just sort of naked here!" Ichigo yelled back coming off his high. He had suppressed his moans, though he didn't know how. Grimmjow suddenly got a weird look on his face and Ichigo could have sworn his cheeks turned pink. Without another word he left the room. Ichigo let out an exasperated sigh and got out of the bath. Getting dressed in boxers and a v-neck he went to bed and instantly fell asleep. He would yell at Shirosaki and Grimmjow later.

"Well..that was interesting" Grimmjow said to himself.

_'No! I'm just sort of naked here!'_ The scene kept repeating in his head. He knew Ichigo would be naked, he just wanted revenge for Ichigo walking in on him. But that look in his eyes..it drove Grimmjow insane.

_'Che. Why do I care? The berry is just a stupid shinigami, that's it. But why do I have this feeling..I'm not attracted to men am I? Dear lord. Well theres only one way to find out. Ichigo's in for a nice little surprise later'_ And with that in mind Grimmjow returned to his room to plot his next move. This was going to be..interesting.

**A/N: Ahh poor Ichi can't get a break! Should this be rated M? I hope not:( I tried to keep it as clean as possible. Review and tell me your thoughts. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Message:**

**A/N: This chapter may be Ooc. I hope not but I'll warn you just in case. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. **

**Chapter 7**

It was 3 a.m and Grimmjow couldn't believe what he was about to do. He was currently in Ichigo's temporary room and was standing in front of his sleeping body. He cringed, and then slowly leant down so that his face was an inch from Ichigo's. All he needed to do was test one thing. One not so innocent thing. Their lips were centimeters apart and thats when it happened. Grimmjow's worst nightmare had come true. His mouth was watering, his heart was pounding, and all he wanted to do was fill the gap between their lips. Yes, Grimmjow was attracted to men, specifically Ichigo. He pierced his own skin with sharp claws and stormed out of the room. He would have to avoid the berry for the next few days.

_'Che..this is just a phase. It has to be a fucking phase! I'm not gay! I like to fuck chicks! I've done it thousands of times! There's never been a guy that I've took an..interest in. No one in Hueco Mundo could match me..except when Ichigo was there. Hell..he nearly killed me. And I loved it..Wait what! Did I really just say that! Fuck I'm so stupid! Screw the damn berry..ugh I'm out of here. Time to go get some chicks and prove I'm not gay!'_ Grimmjow fumed in his head. He got dressed and headed out the door. Yep. Grimmjow was in denial.

...

Ichigo woke up to a suspiciously quiet house. Usually Grimmjow would be making some noise, but this time there was nothing. It wasn't early either. Something told Ichigo he should check this out. He got out of bed with a stretch and lazily went into the hallway towards Grimmjow's room. Then he heard it. Girls giggling. He crept a little closer and listened intently. There was more than one girl.

_'What the hell? How did he get girls here? Wait..ok theres more than one definitely..maybe 2..no 3. Did they stay here all night? Ew that means they..ugh! Why the sudden urge to be a man whore Grimmjow! Thats so gross..hope they dont have any diseases..If they don't I'm sure Grimmjow already did. He always did seem like that kind of guy. Woah what are they doing now?'_ Ichigo thought in his head. His ear was now pressed to the door and what he heard nearly made him puke. The girls were moaning and the bed was squeaking slightly. As much as he wanted to run and puke, he couldnt. Then he heard _it_. The _it_ of all _its_. Another voice was moaning, though not as much as the others, and this one was male. Ichigo clutched his face as his nose bled profusely. All four moans grew louder and more shallow until it was one big final scream. Ichigo nearly fainted as his nose bled more and he finally ran back into his room to take a cold bath.

_'Ok what the hell! Why did I get a bloody nose when he- gah I cant even think about it! Im supposed to be attracted to girls damnit! But those sounds he made..gah stop it! Ok I'm avoiding him until its time to go home. I can't believe this. Shirosaki was right...I'm gay'_ Ichigo thought in his head. He felt like he had a little rain cloud over his head when he finally admitted the truth. He didnt mind gay people, he just didn't know he was gay too. He was definitely going to stay in his room for the rest of the day.

Meanwhile...

"That was great" Grimmjow said with a satisfied grin. 12 times. He had done it 12 times with these 3 girls since he brought them home last night. No, he was definitely not gay. But that doesn't explain these feelings he has for Ichigo.

"Wanna go again Grimmy?" One of the naked girls asked.

"Nah I think you girls got enough of me for now. Time to go!" He said getting up. The three girls whined but also got up and got dressed. He led them to the front door and watched them drive away in the cab he called for. He wanted to go upstairs incase Ichigo was around, but he was hungry as hell. So he headed for the kitchen.

At the same time..

Ichigo was heading for the kitchen. He really didn't want to see Grimmjow, but he assumed he was still having sex. He walked downstairs and rounded the corner to the kitchen. Something suddenly crashed into him and Ichigo felt his stomach drop.

"Watch where you're going!" The voice yelled. The two took steps back and both of them deadpanned.

_'Oh shit'_ they both thought. To say the least, it was awkward. Both of them desperately wanted to avoid eachother, yet here they were. Ichigo was trying desperately to not get a nose bleed, while Grimmjow was focused on the berries lips. Finally, one of them spoke.

"Did uh..those girls leave?" Ichigo asked nervously. Grimmjow raised a teal eyebrow.

"How did you know they were here?" He asked. Then he remembered feeling Ichigo's spiritual pressure closer than usual while he had sex one last time. He opened his mouth to call him out on it, but suddenly remembered the sounds he had made.

_'His spiritual pressure was there the whole time..until I..I..oh shit'_ Grimmjow thought. His face was suddenly burning.

"I heard them..ah..leave" Ichigo said also blushing. They both stood there blushing for some time, until Grimmjow walked away nearly shoving Ichigo in the process. Ichigo's attitide suddenly came back to him.

"Watch where your going moron!" Ichigo yelled. Grimmjow's abruptly stopped as a vein popped in his head.

"Maybe if you weren't in the way, I wouldn't have run into you!" Grimmjow yelled back.

"You were the one in the way!"

"No you were!"

"You're always in the way!"

"You're in my house idiot!"

"The house you stole!"

"I bought the house thank you very much!"

"With stolen money!"

"Your point?"

"Why do I bother talking to you!"

"Good question" Ichigo then mumbled something and walked up stairs. He stopped and turned around to yell one more thing. He couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I hope you get an STD from those whores you screwed!"

"..."

Ichigo sweat dropped at the tension he had created. Suddenly he felt himself being thrown on the floor by Grimmjow who had apparently used sonido. Grimmjow had him pinned to the floor in a very..suggestive position.

"What was that?" Grimmjow said in a seething voice.

"You heard me" Ichigo shot back defiantly. If looks could kill, Ichigo would have just died.

"And how is it that you know I fucked those chicks huh? Is it cause you were listening behind the door? Or was that someone elses spiritual pressure? You creep" Grimmjow smirked when Ichigo turned bright red. His smirk widened when Ichigo had no response.

"Che. Thats what I thought. I bet you liked it, didn't you?" Grimmjow mocked. Ichigo suddenly looked shocked and with unexpected strength kicked Grimmjow off.

"Fuck you Grimmjow!" Ichigo screamed. He then stormed off leaving a suprised Grimmjow. Suprise turned into rage and he stormed off after the berry. He slammed the door open and stalked over to Ichigo.

"Listen you" Grimmjow started. Before he could finish, he was interrupted by the window being smashed and someone flying through the room.

"Ah. Hello there! I see you two are doing just fine!" Urahara said happily. Ichigo suddenly punched him in the face.

"Why did you break the window!" Ichigo and Grimmjow yelled at the same time. The shopkeeper got up as if nothing happened and opened his fan.

"Yes well I'm sure you can fix that mister Jaegerjaquez. Anyways I'm afraid both of your spiritual pressures are too high. I can feel your anger from my shop. In order to fix this, you two must get along! So..." He paused, disappearing for a moment and then reappearing with a tiny key. Ichigo and Grimmjow were now handcuffed together. "You must be chained together!" He finished. This earned him two punches in the face.

"Great so you understand! Alright then! Bye now! Oh and if you can't control you're reiatsu, I'll come up with something worse!" And with that he was gone leaving two enraged, handcuffed men.

**A/N: Hehe. Gotta love Urahara:p Review please! It makes me oh so happy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Ichigo and Grimmjow remained standing by the broken window in silence, handcuffed together, hating that their hands were touching but secretly enjoying it. There were many problems with this situation though. How would they sleep? How would they bathe? How would they use the bathroom? This was all they could think about. Just then Ichigo yawned.

"Dont do that" Grimmjow growled.

"Well im tired!" Ichigo replied.

"I don't care. The longer you stay awake the better" Grimmjow said turning to walk away. He nearly fell because he forgot he was basically attached to Ichigo.

"Smart" Ichigo deadpanned.

"Shut up" Grimmjow mumbled back.

"Can we at least sit down or something" Ichigo whined. All the arguing wore him out.

"No were going to eat because I'm hungry" Grimmjow grumbled. When Ichigo didn't budge Grimmjow simply dragged him to the kitchen. He grabbed something to eat and even gave something to Ichigo only so he wouldnt have to hear him whine about it later. They ate in silence and then walked up to Grimmjow's room.

"I don't want to smell you all night, so were taking a bath" Grimmjow said looking uncomfortable.

"What! No no no I'm not bathing with you!" Ichigo protested. Grimmjow merely rolled his eyes and dragged him to his monster of a bathroom.

"We have to do this eventually" Grimmjow sighed. He was definitely taking it better than Ichigo, even though inside he was just as pissed. They stood in the middle of the bathroom glaring at eachother for a minute before Grimmjow broke the silence.

"I won't look. Just take off your clothes" He said with a small blush. Ichigo's face however was as pink as Yachiru's hair.

"Fine. But dont look!" Ichigo said nervously.

"Believe me, I won't" Grimmjow said back. There was silence as Ichigo undressed. Then he suddenly stopped.

"Uh..Grimmjow? I can't get my shirt off like this" Ichigo mumbled. Grimmjow simply sighed and ripped the clothing off without looking.

"H-hey!" He yelled in shock.

"Its the only way. Are you done yet shinigami?" Grimmjow asked impatiently. Ichigo mumbled a yes and grimmjow stepped out of his pants and boxers and ripped off his shirt angrily. He liked that shirt. The two refused to look at eachother. Grimmjow dragged Ichigo to the tub and filled it up. He then stepped in and growled when Ichigo didn't. With a swift tug of the short chain, Ichigo came tumbling in.

"I hate you" he squeaked out. Grimmjow gave him a 'che' and relaxed as the water filled up. There were 4 faucets, so it filled up fast. The two sat back to back, not daring to turn around.

"How long do you think we have to stay like this" Ichigo asked.

"Hopefully not long. I can't stand being this close to you" Grimmjow spat.

"The feelings mutual" Ichigo spat back. He heard a growl come out of Grimmjow and it sounded too much like a panther. The espada pushed a button and music started to play. It was lacrimosa again, only this one was a remix. A woman was soon singing and he felt Grimmjow relax as she sang "Now that your gone, I feel like myself again.." and all he could think of is why Grimmjow likes lacrimosa so much.

"Hey, why are you always listening to this?" Ichigo voiced his thoughts.

"Because I like it. That bastard Aizen would always be playing it. At first I hated it, because he liked it so much, but it grew on me" Grimmjow said with a shrug.

"If he was your lord or whatever why dont you like him?" Ichigo asked not really knowing why.

"Theres plenty of reasons.." He said darkly.

"Like?" Ichigo pressed on.

"Like..the fact he treated all of us like shit. Well except Ulquiorra, that little asshole. Those two fucked all the time" Grimmjow said disgusted with the thought. Ichigo suddenly choked on air.

"They what?" He questioned shocked.

"Yeah that bastard made all of us fuck him. Or he would make us fuck eachother while he watched. It was hell. I'm happy hes gone" Grimmjow said with a shudder. Ichigo suddenly wanted to look at Grimmjow's face, but he didn't.

"I see. So does that mean you..?" Ichigo asked hesitantly. He couldn't believe Grimmjow was actually telling him all of this.

"Yes..I was one of his favorites..I fucked damn near everyone there..male and female" Grimmjow said sadly. Ichigo suddenly felt bad for asking.

"Im sorry you had to go through that" Ichigo said honestly. He really did feel bad for the guy. Maybe thats why he was so messed up.

"Che. I don't need your pity, shinigami" Grimmjow said returning to his normal self. Ichigo sighed and decided to just stay quiet. He heard Grimmjow push another button and the water drained. They both stood up and got out of the bath.

"I guess we wont be wearing shirts" Ichigo muttered putting on his pajamas.

"Guess not. Oh well" Grimmjow said while also getting dressed. The two brushed their teeth and headed for the most awkward sleep of their life. Grimmjow suddenly stopped and looked at Ichigo with an uncomfortable face. Ichigo raised an eyebrow and Grimmjow pointed at the toilet.

"Oh come on" Ichigo said aggravated.

"Its not my fault! Just turn around and cover your ears" Grimmjow said embarrassed.

"Why cover my ears? Your just peeing!" Ichigo yelled.

"Do it or Ill kick your ass" He threatened.

"Fine" Ichigo sighed. A few seconds later Grimmjow yanked the chain and they continued to bed. With an aggravated sigh, they layed down and stayed flat on their backs, eyes closed. A few minutes later, Grimmjow was knocked out. Ichigo couldnt help but glance at his sleeping form. His chest was rising and falling evenly and his face looked peaceful. Ichigo had never seen him like this. His eyes suddenly squeezed tighter and his calm face turned stressful. Ichigo could hear growling erupting from his throat and suddenly Grimmjow's arm wrapped around Ichigo's body possesively. Ichigo didnt move a muscle as Grimmjow relaxed. He could have sworn the espada was purring. It hadn't even been a week yet, and it was already more than Ichigo could handle. Yet somehow, he felt comfortable in the sexta's arms. Eventually, he fell into a deep, happy sleep.

**A/N: Awww semi fluff! I wonder how the mornings gonna turn out? I'm sure you can guess. Review and tell me your thoughts!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Grimmjow felt warm, which was odd because he usually woke up cold. He remembered having a nightmare last night, but it didnt last long like they usually do. He blinked the sleep away and his eyes widened at what he saw. Apparently during the night, him and Ichigo had shifted closer and somehow ended up spooning, Grimmjow being the big spoon. Their legs were tangled together and their handcuffed hands were clasped in eachothers. Grimmjow's breath became shallow as he tried to swallow his temper. The scent of strawberry mixed with soul reaper flooded his nose and he snapped, letting out a scream as he jumped up, taking Ichigo with him. They toppled onto the floor and Ichigo was now wide awake.

"What the hell Grimmjow!" He said trying to regain his posture. Grimmjow simply stared at him with deadly eyes.

"Just what the hell were you doing all cuddled up to me you fruit!" Grimmjow shouted pointing an accusing finger.

"Me! You're the one who grabbed me last night and got all comfortable!" Ichigo shouted back. Grimmjow opened his mouth but no words came out. He did vaguely remember grabbing something last night before his nightmare went away. He felt his face heat up and turned to leave but was pulled back by the chain.

"Shut up, shinigami. Lets go eat before I kill you" Grimmjow mumbled. Ichigo scoffed but followed the espada to the kitchen. They both ate pop tarts, and Ichigo noticed something. Grimmjow was eating strawberry, while he was eating blueberry. He couldn't help but find it odd. After breakfast the two returned to Grimmjow's room to watch tv. Ichigo had tried to convince him to stay in the living room, but Grimmjow wanted to lay in bed. Ichigo seemed flustered by this, though Grimmjow didn't know why. The two layed in bed while Grimmjow flipped through channels. He stopped when he landed on something called cartoon network. A very..colorful show was on and for some unknown reason it caught the sexta's attention. There was a dog that stretched into any position and a young child with a rabbit looking hat and a girl who looked way too pink. Ichigo let out a growl as he realized what it was.

"Change the channel, I hate this show" Ichigo grumbled. Grimmjow ignored him and continued watching intently.

"What is this?" Grimmjow asked curiously.

"This annoying childs show, Adventure Time" Ichigo boredly responded.

"Adventure..time? I like it"

"You can't be serious! You of all people, like this crap?"

"Yeah? So what. It's colorful and..happy" Grimmjow responded fully focused on the show. Ichigo rolled his eyes. He was officially convinced this guy was insane. Ichigo couldn't help but think this was the first time they had been calm. Usually when they were this close together, they would bicker about something. This time, they were ok. Maybe things were starting to turn around? That means Urahara would take the handcuffs off! Ichigo grinned and focused on his spiritual pressure, making sure it was calm and collected, happy and peaceful. He was sure Urahara had been monitoring it since he left. He focused as hard as he could, but nothing happened.

_Back at Urahara's.._

"Ah..both of their spiritual pressures are calm.." Urahara muttered. Yoruichi sat beside him.

"Shouldn't you go and remove those handcuffs?" She asked with a small grin.

"Nah..lets give it a few more days. Something tells me they still haven't solved their issues" he responded.

"Why are you making them go through this, Kisuke?" Yoruichi questioned with a raised violet eyebrow. The man suddenly grinned widely.

"One, because if soul society catches wind of an espada's reiatsu, were all screwed and two, because I find it very amusing!" He explained happily. Yoruichi laughed and rolled her yellow orbs at the crazy man.

_Back to Ichigo..._

The show had finally ended and it was now 12. The two were bored out of their minds and were currently thinking of something to do. Grimmjow wanted to go out, but Ichigo said it was a bad idea due to their current..situation. Ichigo suggested a game, and Grimmjow seemed interested. Ichigo got up with Grimmjow and he walked over to the tv. Underneath in a cabinet was an xbox 360, kinect, wii, ps3, and many other game consoles. In the cabinet above that was hundreds of games. Ichigo was drooling. He expertly hooked up the 360 and popped in a game. Grabbing 2 wireless controllers, they returned to the bed. Ichigo pressed the 'x' button and the console turned on.

"What game are we playing?" Grimmjow asked clearly confused.

"Its called modern warfare 3. I'll show you how to play" Ichigo explained excitedly. Grimmjow gave a feral grin and chuckled darkly. Once he heard the word 'warfare' his interest spiked massively. The game began, and Grimmjow couldn't stop grinning.

...

It was now 6 p.m and Ichigo was baffled. How could someone who has never played a game in his life, beat an expert nearly every time? Grimmjow truly did love war. Said espada stretched in bed and scratched his already ruffled blue hair. He was starting to forget about the handcuffs, though sometimes they did bother him. Like when he had to pee, or when he wanted a bath. Speaking of which, he hadn't done yet.

"Come on berry, bath time" he said lazily. Ichigo shot him a defiant stare and Grimmjow sighed.

"We have to. Don't argue with me, you know Ill drag your ass in there" he threatened. Ichigo sighed and got up with the sexta, not looking forward for the events to come. Just like yesterday, they undressed not looking at eachother and got in the bath. The water rose and they both relaxed as Grimmjow played music again. This time it was techno. At first Ichigo was surprised to discover Grimmjow had a similar taste in music, but now he was used to it. He recognized this song as 'Here On Earth' by tiesto. Ichigo couldn't help but feel comfy sitting next to the espada. He was perfectly relaxed until Shirosaki ruined his thoughts.

**"Getting pretty relaxed around him, ne? I never thought I'd see the day"** the hollow cackled. Ichigo mentally groaned.

"Shut up, Shiro. It's not what you think" Ichigo said dryly.

**"What was I thinking, King? I never said anything. Although, I'm sure being next to that naked beast is pretty tempting. If I were you, I'd be all over him"** Shiro purred jabbing at Ichigo's brain. Ichigo could tell he wanted out.

"Dont try anything you bastard. I'm not letting you out" Ichigo said angrily. He really wasnt in the mood for this.

"Yo, berry. Why so quiet?" Grimmjow suddenly asked. Ichigo jumped out of his thoughts.

"Oh um I don't know, just tired I guess" he lied. He didn't feel like explaining the whole hollow thing.

"Well then lets get out of here. I'm tired too" Grimmjow said draining the tub. The two stepped out when suddenly Ichigo slipped. His arm pulled down Grimmjow, who spun and toppled on top of him who was now on the floor. They both groaned in pain and opened their eyes slowly, only to gasp in shock. There fully naked bodies were pressed against eachother and blood began to rush south. Grimmjow stumbled up and for the first time, glanced at Ichigo's body. Ichigo did the same as he also stumbled up, quickly grabbing a towel to cover himself. They both turned away from eachother and slipped on some baggy pajama pants. Grimmjow dragged Ichigo to bed, too embarrassed to say anything. They both layed there, bodies facing opposite directions but arms stayed close. Grimmjow had never felt the desire to hold someones hand like this. It was almost impossible not to. The image of Ichigo's body was fresh in his head, and he couldn't sleep. Ichigo was having the same problems, and found himself restless. He wanted to turn around and hold Grimmjow. To touch his muscular body and kiss his rough lips. He felt his sanity fade and soon he was in his inner world. Realization hit him hard, and he grew frantic, searching for his hollow. His presence wasn't there. Which meant...

**"Hehehehe..oh Grimm kitty? Come here"** Shirosaki sang with his creepy voice. Grimmjow's eyes shot open as he remembered the voice. He spun around only to be met with a pale white face and yellow irises surrounded by black. His lips were soon being taken over by the hollows, and he felt himself kiss back. Hichigo broke the kiss and laughed his crazy, high pitched laugh.

**"Man, you're even hotter in person! I dont know how Ichigo manages to keep his hands off ya! Though, I know he would much rather be closer to you"** he said with an evil smirk. He could hear Ichigo's cries of outrage inside his head.

"W-what?" Grimmjow stuttered.

**"Whoops, looks like I can't explain, Kings coming back. Don't forget that little kiss, Grimm kitty. I know we wont"** Shirosaki snickered as he morphed back into Ichigo. Grimmjow stared at him with disbelief while Ichigo scowled. He was honestly speachless.

_At Urahara's... _

"Hmm..thats odd" Urahara said absent mindly.

"What is, Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked taking a sip of milk.

"Their spiritual pressure..changed. Ichigo let out his hollow, but it was calm and..excited? As was Grimmjow's. I can't quite describe it.." He muttered. Yoruichi stifled a laugh.

"Maybe those two are finally..bonding?" She suggested with a giggle. Realization hit Urahara and he also giggled.

"Yes, I think you're right"

**A/N: Teehee:p gotta love Shirosaki! Ahh things are gonna start being awkward between the couple! But it won't last long, soon they'll be real chummy. Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

Grimmjow was still baffled as he woke up this morning. The events that occurred last night were still replaying in his head.

_'I don't know how Ichigo manages to keep his hands off ya! Though I know he would much rather be closer to you' _

_'Don't forget that little kiss Grimm kitty. I know we wont'_

Ichigo's hollows words still remained in his brain. What did he mean we? And what did he mean 'he would much rather be closer to you'? Grimmjow couldn't stop thinking about it as he stared at the sleeping berry. Why did he let his hollow out so easily? These questions were starting to bug him. The image of Ichigo's body suddenly popped in his head and Grimmjow face palmed.

_'Why am I constantly thinking about him! I've already established I'm not gay, so why does he attract me so much? Why do I have the need to hold him? To even kiss him and..and..ugh! Screw him? Is there a word for liking both men and women? I bet he knows..but it would be weird if I asked. Which reminds me..I wonder what he prefers? He doesnt really hang around chicks too much. Except that short soul reaper and that one big boobs chick who saved my arm. Hmm..what if he doesn't like men? But why would his hollow be gay? I thought they were the same person..well Ive never been a pussy, so Ill just be straightforward like always. No problem'_ Grimmjow thought to himself. Returning to his old self he rolled out of bed taking Ichigo with him. They fell to the floor with a thud and Ichigo jumped awake.

"Gah! Seriously Grimmjow! You know there's other ways to wake someone up!" Ichigo fumed. Grimmjow simply grinned.

"Yeah, but that ones the funnest" he said with a feral smirk. Ichigo grumbled some curses and got up and Grimmjow followed.

"Anyways I wanted to ask you something" Grimmjow stated.

"Im listening" Ichigo said boredly. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Is there a word for someone who's attracted to both men and women?"

"Uh..y-yeah? Its called being b-bi sexual. Why do you ask?" Ichigo stuttered blushing madly. Grimmjow stifled a laugh.

"Just wondering. Which do you prefer, shinigami? I mean, I know what your hollow likes, but I'm not so sure about you" he said with a snicker. Ichigo couldnt speak an audible word.

"I-I-I..what! I don't know! Why are you asking such weird questions!" Ichigo yelled clearly flustered. Grimmjow just laughed more.

"Well after last night I feel like I have to. Your hollow said some things that I want answers to!" Grimmjow said smirking evilly. Ichigo's face paled. He was hoping Grimmjow would forget.

"He doesn't know what hes talking about! Hes crazy!" Ichigo lied trying to back away. The chain wouldn't allow it and Ichigo felt trapped. Truth be told, his hollow was right. He did want to be closer to Grimmjow. He just didn't want to admit it, though now it seems like he has no choice. He kept backing up until he hit a wall. Grimmjow was in front of him, too close for his liking. The look in that mans eyes made Ichigo's skin crawl.

"I don't believe you. I'm not letting you go until you tell me the truth. Oh, and answer my question" Grimmjow stated with determination in his eyes. Ichigo had to think this one over. He really didn't know his sexual orientation. He use to have crushes on girls, but lately he hasn't really liked anyone, except Grimmjow of course. He supposed he was bi, but the more he thought of girls, the less attractive they seemed. He then decided to just go with gay, since it seemed right. But how would Grimmjow react to that? Ichigo gulped, and was about to speak, until the bedroom door bursted open.

"My my..what have I walked into?" Kisuke asked with his fan covering his smirk. Ichigo suddenly realized the position he was in. Up against a wall with Grimmjow way too close, lips inches apart. Ichigo shoved Grimmjow away and stumbled forward. He scowled at Grimmjow, cursing his blush.

"I just came by to remove those handcuffs!" Urahara said holding up the little key. Both men stared at him with disbelief and excitement. He walked over and unlocked the cuffs, laughing when the two waved their arms around rapidly.

"Now, if your spiritual pressures get too high, I will put them back on. Until then, have fun you two!" He said with a wink. In an instant he was gone leaving two ecstatic men. Grimmjow suddenly tackled Ichigo onto the bed and kept him pinned there.

"Back to what we were doing. Tell me now or I'll kill you" Grimmjow threatened with fire in his eyes. Ichigo gulped and tried to drown out his hollows cries of happiness.

"W-well as far as my preferences go..I guess you could say I'm gay.." Ichigo admitted with a blush. What happened next was something he never would have expected. Grimmjow smiled a..different smile. One Ichigo hadn't seen before. It still had mischief in it, but also something else. His eyes were lit with fiery lust and before Ichigo could protest, their lips connected making Ichigo squeak. The kiss was full of passion and need, which took Ichigo off guard. Ichigo felt himself kiss back, which made Grimmjow smile. The kiss broke, and Ichigo was speechless.

"If your gay, then you liked that, right?" Grimmjow asked with a somewhat mocking smile. Ichigo managed to nod yes and Grimmjow chuckled.

"I see..then I am bisexual" Grimmjow admitted nonchalantly. Ichigo's eyes widened a bit. Grimmjow stood up and Ichigo followed out of habit, still blushing.

"Well I'm gonna go eat, see ya later shinigami" Grimmjow said exiting the room. Ichigo felt a bit hurt that he didn't seem to care about the kiss. Did he do that just to find out if he was bi? Ichigo suddenly felt overcome with rage, and stormed after Grimmjow. He flash stepped to the kitchen where Grimmjow currently had a strawberry pop tart in his mouth. Ichigo smacked it away and grabbed Grimmjow by the shoulders, which were still bare. Grimmjow looked puzzled, and was about to say something when Ichigo suddenly smashed his lips against the espada's. A tiny moan escaped Grimmjow's throat, which only drove Ichigo deeper into madness. Ichigo slipped his tongue into the sexta's slightly parted mouth and enjoyed the shock it gave him. Grimmjow, finally coming to his senses, gripped Ichigo's naked arms and moved his tongue into action. They fought for dominance, neither of them winning due to stubbornness, and their bodies inched closer together. Ichigo's hands gripped the counter for support as Grimmjow's hands moved to the strawberries hips. Their bodies were now pressed flush against eachother and the sensation made Ichigo reach up for the others hair. The desire for air soon overcame them and the kiss was broken leaving two gasping men.

"Admit it" Ichigo suddenly said, still angry.

"Admit what?" Grimmjow said still out of breath.

"Admit that you liked it. Tell me you didn't kiss me just to see if you're bi" Ichigo demanded.

"Heh..that's whats got you all worked up? Don't worry, I kissed you for many reasons..and yes, I fucking liked it" he said with a feral grin. Ichigo was shocked at first, but soon found himself grinning as well.

**A/N: Woo! It's about time they kissed. I get the feeling this may need to be rated M..poop. I'll try to keep future content T rated. Something about writing M rated stuff creeps me out o.o' Anyways, don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The next few days consisted of the regular things. Ichigo sleeping in his temporary room, Grimmjow sleeping in his regular room, both of them going about their days as they please, bickering, fighting, kicks in the face. It was as if the kiss never happened, which made Shirosaki pretty mad, but Ichigo ignored it. Kisuke was still monitoring their reiatsus, but nothing too drastic had happened. Ichigo had a little less than a week before it was time to go home, and so far Grimmjow showed no signs of betrayal. Though he was starting to act a little strange, mainly at night. His spiritual pressure would become uneven and slightly frantic, which would usually wake Ichigo up. Shortly after he would wake up though, Grimmjow's spiritual pressure would calm back down.

Today however was not a good day for Ichigo. It was very early in the morning, and Grimmjow was still sleeping when Ichigo left. As soon as Ichigo's spiritual pressure vanished, Grimmjow woke up. He checked Ichigo's room and felt a little panicked when it was empty. He used his phone to call Kisuke, though he really didnt want to.

"Urahara shoten!" A happy voice answered.

"Oi, hat and clogs, its Grimmjow. Where did he go?" Grimmjow asked trying to sound calm.

"Ah, I think I have a feeling where he is. Dont worry, he will be back soon. Today is..a bad day for him. I'm sure he'll tell you, though he doesn't like talking about it. Bye now!" Urahara explained a bit too seriously. That bothered Grimmjow. This guy was never serious, so whatever Ichigo's doing must be bad. Grimmjow felt uneasy but decided to wait. He sat on his large couch and watched tv while eating cereal, trying to ignore his curiousity. He became distracted with something called spongebob and sure enough, Ichigo was home soon, looking like hell. He had blood shot eyes with black circles underneath, and was wearing all black.

"Where have you been?" Grimmjow asked raising an eyebrow.

"No where. I'll be in my room for the rest of the day. Don't bother me" Ichigo said in a barely audible voice. Grimmjow wanted to kick his ass for speaking to him like that, but something told him to leave the boy alone. His spiritual pressure was heavy with sorrow, which only spiked the espada's curiousity more. He decided to leave the berry be, and for the rest of the day Grimmjow watched tv and played games. Now it was night and Grimmjow was having another nightmare, his spiritual pressure growing frantic again. He woke up with a start, and couldn't go back to sleep. He slowly got up and peered out into the dark hallway, which for some reason sent shivers down his spine. He walked silently to Ichigo's room and opened the door. The room was dark, except a patch of moon light that shone onto Ichigo's bed. His bright orange hair stuck out, but his eyes were covered by a white cloth. Grimmjow took a few steps forward and stopped when he heard the boys breathing. It was shakey and uneven, and Grimmjow could smell the salty wetness coming from his eyes. He was crying. Grimmjow continued to walk and gently sat next to Ichigo. He picked up the cloth a little to see his eyes, which were closed. He wiped the tears away and watched as honey brown eyes fluttered open, threatening to spill more tears. Grimmjow tossed the cloth to the floor and continued rubbing Ichigo's cheek comfortingly.

"Whats wrong" Grimmjow said just above a whisper.

"Nothing" Ichigo said with a shakey voice. Grimmjow gently grabbed his chin and made him look at him.

"Dont lie to me, berry. Where did you go this morning? Whats got you all depressed? You can tell me" Grimmjow coaxed. Ichigo seemed hesitant, but reluctantly gave in.

"I went..to the cemetary with my family" he said with more tears spilling out.

"Cemetary?" Grimmjow asked confused. He had never heard of that.

"It's a place where you bury dead bodies of loved ones" Ichigo explained. Grimmjow's eyes widened a bit.

"Why did you go there?" He questioned.

"Every year me and my family go there..to visit..my mom..today is the anniversary of her death" Ichigo struggled to say. Grimmjow regretted asking, seeing the pain on his berries face. Even if they weren't technically together, Ichigo was still his berry.

"I see..thats why your sad..come here" Grimmjow said pulling Ichigo closer. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo's head while Ichigo buried his face in his chest, hugging the espada's waste. Grimmjow frowned as he felt more hot tears run down his chest. He affectionately rubbed Ichigo's hair, his fingers running through the orange locks. They remained like that until he felt Ichigo's breathing even out, and he fell asleep following the berry.

...

The next morning Ichigo's spiritual pressure felt much better. It was light and happy, matching Grimmjow's. The two woke up in eachothers arms and stretched, slowly getting out of bed. A thought suddenly occured to Ichigo.

"Hey Grimmjow, why were you in my room last night anyways?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

"Oh um..just thought Id check on you.." He half lied. Ichigo apparently didn't believe him and the sexta let out a sigh of defeat.

"Alright alright you caught me. I had a bad dream..and when I woke up your reiatsu was all crazy so I came to check on you and..well.."

"You were freaked out so you came to me" Ichigo finished his sentence with a cocky smirk.

"Yeah well..shut up" he mumbled with a slight blush. Ichigo snickered more which earned him a death glare.

"Heh..so what was this dream about anyways? If it scared the big bad sexta espada it must be one hell of a nightmare" Ichigo questioned with another stretch.

"I..don't want to talk about it"

"Oh come on! I told you about my mom, you gotta tell me your dream" Ichigo complained. Grimmjow sighed and walked over to a confused Ichigo and slowly leaned in, making Ichigo blush. Their foreheads pressed together and Grimmjow closed his eyes, as if focusing on something. Suddenly images flooded Ichigo's mind, and it felt familiar, like when he kept having nightmares of Grimmjow dying. They started off as images, once again of Hueco Mundo. Ichigo suddenly couldn't breathe. The images he saw were grotesque. He was in Hueco Mundo, running into las noches. The entry way was covered in spattered blood, but there were no bodies. Picking a random hallway, he continued running. The room he entered was full of dead arrancar, blood pooled everywhere. He jumped through the roof and was in the familiar battlefield where he fought Grimmjow. What he saw made him gasp. Bodies were everywhere. All the espada were dead, surrounded by fracciones in worse condition. Mangled, unrecognizable. He continued running until he got to the long tower that led to Aizens throne room. Blood was dripping all the way down, and he flash stepped up, just like he had when he went to kill Ulquiorra. He bursted through the ceiling, now inside the throne room. On the wall that the throne was on top of, was a body, pinned to the wall with a sword. Ichigo nearly screamed when he saw the orange hair matted with blood. The body still held it's massive sword, and in it's reflection he saw who he was. He was experiencing the dream in Grimmjow's body, and the lifeless corpse in front of him, was himself. Everything was white for a second until Grimmjow's pained face came back into view. He took a step back and opened his blue eyes.

"There you have it. I've been having that dream for a couple days now. Dont know why, but it's annoying" he said sounding a little shaken.

"How can you do that? I mean show me dreams and stuff. I forgot to ask you back when I found you in Hueco Mundo" Ichigo asked still a bit mortified.

"Just a talent I picked up" Grimmjow said with a shrug. He didn't know what compelled him to do it, but Ichigo pulled the espada into a tight embrace. The other hesitantly returned it, not being use to this affection.

"Thanks for checking on me. If you ever need to do it again, I won't mind" Ichigo said softly. Grimmjow smiled a true, genuine smile. He wasn't sure when it happened, but somewhere along the line this shinigami wormed his way into his heart. And he liked it.

**A/N: Another chapter completed! Yay! Do I really need to remind you? I will anyways. Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

It had been a week since Masaki's anniversary and it was now time for Ichigo to come home. Two weeks ago, Ichigo would have been ecstatic to leave this psycho's house, but after getting close to Grimmjow he felt kinda sad to leave. Grimmjow would have to be alone again, which made the substitute shinigami feel guilty for leaving, but he needed to return to his family. All that was left to do was wait for Urahara so he could see if Grimmjow is indeed trustworthy. Ichigo and said espada were currently watching tv on the 6 shaped couch, waiting for the shopkeeper to arrive. Grimmjow seemed fine, but Ichigo could tell he didn't like today. Ichigo felt a little worried as he wondered what Grimmjow would do in his spare time. He was supposed to get a job, since his money was running low, and school was starting soon so maybe he would enroll at Ichigo's high school. Ichigo was pulled out of his thoughts when there was a knock at the door, and his stomach dropped a little.

"S'open!" Grimmjow yelled lazily. Urahara walked in, shutting the door behind him. He walked over to the two and sat down with that clever look on his face.

"Well, how was it? Ichigo, is he trustworthy or should we send him back to Hueco Mundo?" He asked opening up his fan and closing it repeatedly.

"Nah, he's fine. I doubt he'll cause any trouble as long as soul society doesn't find out. Ain't that right, Grimm?" Ichigo turned his head towards the yawning espada. Urahara seemed to notice the new nickname, and covered his grin with his fan.

"Yeah yeah I wont do anythin' bad. Well, not too bad at least" he replied with a devious smirk. Ichigo elbowed him in the ribs making him jump and snicker a bit. To say the least, Urahara was a little baffled. These two had gone from trying to murder each other, to being best friends and maybe something more. It amused the hell out of Kisuke.

"You two seem closer. I guess two weeks did some good, ne?" Urahara questioned with a knowing gleam in his eyes. Ichigo blushed a bit while Grimmjow let out a slightly nervous "che" and Urahara chuckled.

"Well then Ichigo, you can go home now. Grimmjow, just try to keep your spiritual pressure low. If you want to train, come to my shop but call first, in case I have soul reapers there. I think its best if we tell them eventually, but not until I plan it out. That will be all, see ya!" He said exiting the house. Ichigo stood up with a stretch and started walking upstairs.

"I guess I'll start packing!" Was all he said, leaving a deflated Grimmjow. He wasn't ready to be alone, but he didn't want the berry to think he was weak. He had gotten use to the others presence, and even though they weren't together, Grimmjow wanted to always be with him. One day, he would tell him that.

...

Ichigo had finished packing and his bags were sitting outside on the doorstep. He was standing next to them, holding his soul reaper badge. Before he could change, Grimmjow's voice stopped him.

"You aren't going to flash step home are you?" He asked crossing his arms.

"I was going to..why?"

"Let me drive you" Grimmjow suggested. Ichigo smiled at his sudden kindness and nodded his head, taking his bags with him into the car. His luggage wasnt that big, so it fit in the front seat with him. Grimmjow shut the drivers side door and started the car, turning on the stereo which had a cd in it. Techno was playing at a decent level this time, and Grimmjow put the car in reverse and pulled out.

"Hey Grimm, where did you learn how to drive?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"I don't know. Natural talent I guess" He replied with a shrug.

...

Grimmjow pulled up to the Kurosaki clinic and put the car in park. Ichigo sighed contently at the sight of his home. Grimmjow didn't seem so happy.

"Well thanks for everything. It..wasn't as bad as I thought it would be" Ichigo said honestly.

"Don't mention it" Grimmjow said with a serious face.

"If you ever get bored, feel free to stop by. Just hop through my window or something. That's what everyone else likes to do" Ichigo said. He could have swore he saw Grimmjow smile.

"Same goes for you, berry" he said. Ichigo smiled and got out of the car, pulling his luggage out with him. He walked up to his front door and turned around, giving a final wave as he opened the door. Grimmjow lazily waved back, driving away as Ichigo's body disappeared. He could have sworn he saw someone flying at Ichigo with a kick to the face.

...

"Ow! Damnit old man why cant you say hi like a normal dad!" Ichigo yelled clutching his bruised jaw. He really should have seen that coming. Isshin suddenly grew serious.

"Ichigo, I couldn't help but notice you stepped out of a guys car. Were you staying at another mans house this whole time?" His father asked. Ichigo wasnt sure how to answer that. His father had no idea he was gay, and Ichigo wanted to keep it that way. His father was obsessed with grandchildren, and he was always proud when Ichigo brought a girl home like Rukia or Orihime. He felt like if his dad knew he liked men, he would be disappointed. So he decided to avoid that subject.

"Uh yea he's a friend from school. His parents wanted me to stay with him while they were in vacation. Help watch the house, you know?" He lied a bit too nervously. Isshin raised an eyebrow, but his goofy grin soon returned.

"Well at least your home now!" He said happily. His father was bipolar, he was sure.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go lie down if that's ok" Ichigo sighed. He already missed Grimmjow's presence.

"Of course my son!" Isshin replied. Ichigo rolled his eyes and briefly greeted his sisters before closing his bedroom door. He suddenly gasped and nearly collapsed at what was in his room.

"Ichigo, where have you been?"

"R-Rukia?"

**A/N: Aw snap! Rukia's in the picture! Not even I saw that coming, which seems kinda impossible doesn't it..oh well! Yes I leave you with a cliffhanger. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Wha-what are you doing here!" Ichigo yelled nervously at the small shinigami.

"What, I can't come visit?" Rukia replied slightly angry. Ichigo sweat dropped and held his hands up in defense.

"No no! You can it's just I wasn't expecting it!" He replied.

"So it appears. To be honest, I received orders to come here. Not necessarily to see you, but I decided to stop by anyways" She explained. Ichigo didn't like the sound of that.

"Orders to do what?" Ichigo asked nervously.

"The 12th division has picked up some strange spiritual pressure coming from here lately so the Captain Commander sent me and some others to inspect the area. It appears there is nothing here though.." She explained. Ichigo visibly paled.

"O-oh that's weird, heh. I haven't felt anything out of the ordinary at all!" He lied. Rukia appeared to notice.

"Then why do you seem so nervous? If there's something you don't know, you better tell me, our else I'll freeze you" she threatened. This only scared Ichigo more.

"I really don't know anything! Um..who else is here?" He questioned.

"Hisagi, Kira, Renji, and Rangiku. Why do I have the feeling your lying?" She asked in a dangerous tone. Ichigo took a step back, wanting to escape.

"I don't know what your talking about! Really!" He lied. Before she could interrogate him, her phone rang.

"Hello? Ah Renji, did you find anything? Really? Way out there? What is it? What do you mean it ran away! Find it! Alright fine I 'll be right there" she hung up the phone and stood to leave.

"Wait, what did he find?" Ichigo asked beyond nervous.

"He found traces of strange reiatsu just outside of Karakura. Apparently it disappeared quickly before he could track it, so I have to go help" she explained. Ichigo nearly fainted.

"Wait wait! Alright I know something just..you can't tell anyone!" He yelled. Rukia raised an eyebrow and sat back down on his bed, waiting for an explanation.

"Well, what is it?" she asked impatiently.

"Well..the strange reiatsu is..um..an espadas.." He mumbled. He felt Rukia's spiritual pressure rise dangerously high.

"Wait wait let me explain! I brought him here" he explained. That only made it worse.

"Gah! No! Its a long story, but I swear he wont hurt us! I stayed with him for 2 weeks! I mean sure he loves to fight-mainly with me-but he won't harm soul society I swear! You can even ask Urahara!"

"Urahara knows about this!"

"Y-yeah. He said since hes the last espada he wouldn't try to harm us. He was all by himself in Hueco Mundo.."

"You went to Hueco Mundo! Under who's orders?"

"I had to damnit! He wouldn't leave me alone! I couldn't sleep!"

"Ok ok why don't we start from the beginning. How exactly did he get here, and why?"

And so Ichigo explained the dreams he had, though he left out Grimmjow's name, hoping she wouldn't ask. He explained how h e was lonely and after a small robbing incident, proved to be trustworthy.

"Who is he" she asked clearly still mad. Ichigo flinched at the question and looked down.

"G-Grimmjow.." He mumbled. He nearly choked at her high spiritual pressure.

"Your telling me the sixth espada is living here! How could you harbor such an animal! Have you forgotten he tried to kill you!" She screamed. Ichigo was starting to panic.

"Ex espada! Hes in a gigai, so he cant even use his powers! I swear hes good now!" Ichigo defended frantically.

"Why are you defending that thing! Hes our enemy!"

Before Ichigo could respond, his window opened and in came Grimmjow, slightly panting. Ichigo nearly collapsed while Rukia unsheathed her sword.

"Espada! How dare you come here!" Rukia seethed.

"Ah shit not another one! Damnit how many times do I have to tell you people Im not gonna do anything!" He yelled defensively. Rukia ignored him and went to stab him with her sword. He jumped behind Ichigo, who defended him with opened arms an d legs.

"Ichigo, what the hell! Stop defending that thing!" she yelled angrily.

"Listen you little bit-" Grimmjow started but was cut off by Ichigo elbowing him. Rukia raised her eyebrows in shock as Grimmjow shut up. Something suddenly occured to her, and you could almost see the light bulb appear above her head.

"You two..have become close? H-how the hell..?" She whispered.

"I told you, I lived with him for 2 weeks. Hes changed, hes not bad anymore. Sure he may be an ass sometimes, but the war is over, he wont attack us" Ichigo stated calmly. Grimmjow nodded in agreement, still closely behind Ichigo. That's when it finally clicked in Rukia's mind.

"You two..love each other don't you!" She yelled making the other two blush madly. Grimmjow looked away with a scowl while Ichigo's jaw dropped from surprise.

"What!" Was all he could say.

"I can practically smell it. It's in your spiritual pressures. It didn't occur to me until you stood so close together and your reiatsu us mixed. Am I wrong?" She asked, crossing her arms. Ichigo couldn't find any words, and neither could Grimmjow.

"Ichigo..do you understand how dangerous this is? Rukia asked, sheathing her sword.

"I..don't know what your talking about. Its nothing like that" Ichigo said seriously. Rukia looked at Grimmjow, who was staring at Ichigo in shock. She noticed the look of pain flash across his eyes, and shot Ichigo a death glare. Suddenly Renji, Hisagi, and Ki ra toppled through the window.

"Oh come on!" Ichigo yelled frustrated.

"There you are, espada!" Renji yelled. The three unsheathed their swords, and Rukia jumped in front of them catching everyone off guard.

"R-Rukia?" Renji stuttered.

"Hes alright. None of you will inform Captain Commander about this, it will turn into a big mess. I will trust in Ichigo and Kisuk e Urahara's decision, as will you. Understand?" Rukia demanded. The others hesitantly nodded, sheathing their swords.

"We'll be going now, Ichigo. See you next time" she said hopping out the window. Kira and Hisagi bowed and Renji gave a wave before they all left, leaving two frustrated men.

"I guess Ill be going.." Grimmjow mumbled. Ichigo caught him by the wrist, making him spin around. Their lips connected, making the bluenette inhale sharply. It was a simple, passionate kiss that ended too quickly.

"I didn't mean it" was all Ichigo said.

"Ichi.." Grimmjow breathed in shock.

...

"Rukia, why did we leave! That was an espada!" Renji complained.

"An ex espada. The last one, to be exact. Ichigo told me all about it, and I believe hes fine. Besides, did you not feel it too?"

"Feel what?" Renji asked.

"I felt it as well" Kira said.

"As did I" Hisagi added.

"Feel what!" Renji yelled.

"Their spiritual pressures were mixing together. They have fallen in love" Kira explained. Renji raised an eyebrow.

"With who?"

"Each other, idiot" Hisagi snorted. Renji turned white.

"I didn't know Ichigo was gay.." Renji mumbled. Everyone face palmed.

**A/N: Another fine chapter! Review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Grimmjow could only manage to stare in shock at what Ichigo had just said. He didn't mean it? Does that mean..he does love him? The very thought made Grimmjow's stomach twist. He had never experienced such an emotion and quite frankly, didn't want to. Grimmjow feared very little, but things like this did make him want to run. Sure he did feel something for Ichigo, but admitting it was love? So soon? No. He couldn't bring himself to kiss Ichigo back.

"Something wrong?" Ichigo asked worriedly. Grimmjow let out a sigh and averted his gaze.

"I can't do this" he sadly said. He really didn't want to hurt the poor berry, but what else could he do? He didn't see the confusion and sadness fill Ichigo's eyes. The shinigami had just come to terms that he did indeed have strong feelings for the ex espada that could very well be love, and now he was being rejected. Why had Grimmjow given him those signals? He had kissed back during their two weeks together, so why not now?

"You never cared..I was just some cheap thrill, wasn't I!" Ichigo yelled now furious at the idea of being used. Grimmjow was taken back by the sudden outburst.

"No! Its not that..it's just.." Grimmjow quickly defended, though not knowing what to say. How could he explain this?

"It's just what! You know, I thought something had actually happened over the last two weeks, but I guess not. I can't believe I actually thought I loved y-"

"Don't say it! Just shut up right now!" Grimmjow interrupted the others rant. He hated feeling like this. His heart was pounding, he felt weak and scared and just not himself, all over a simple word. But it wasn't simple and he knew it. He just wanted to run as realization hit Ichigo.

"Don't tell me you're scared..Why can't I say it? I do lo-"

"I said shut up! I am not scared! Just don't say that damned word!" Grimmjow yelled growing more angry. Ichigo suddenly found amusement in this, and took advantage of it.

"Oh? I can't say I loooooovveee yo-"

"Don't say it! This isn't funny!"

"Quit being a wimp and accept it! I L-O-V-E-"

"I'm not a wimp! Keep pushing it shinigami and I swear I'll kill you! Just don't fucking say that word" Grimmjow angrily threatened. Ichigo only grew more amused and took a step forward with a cocky grin. Grimmjow took a defensive stance and stepped back, only to back into the wall. He mentally cursed himself as his fear grew. Now he felt trapped and it was some sort of joke to the berry! Ichigo continued stalking forward, ready to pounce at any moment. Grimmjow was pressed flat against the wall and soon their faces were inches apart, making the bluenette blush a little.

"Grimmjow" Ichigo whispered.

"W-what?" Grimmjow nervously replied.

"I love-"

"Shut up!"

"I looove-"

"I mean it!"

"I love you!" Ichigo quickly responded, sending Grimmjow over the edge. He shoved the snickering berry away and in a flash hopped out the window and dove into his car. Without hesitation he sped away leaving a slightly still amused strawberry. Grimmjow's heart raced all the way home as the words echoed in his head.

...

It was now late at night and Ichigo lay awake in his bed, pondering the days earlier events. He did feel terribly disappointed at Grimmjow's actions, but something told him it wasn't over. As if on que, he felt another reiatsu enter his room and thanked the soul king he was on his stomach, pillows hiding his wide grin. He knew immediately who it was, but pretended to be sleeping.

"Damnit. Damnit damnit damnit. You little piece of shit. I told you, don't say it. But what did you do? You fucking said it. Now I actually have to deal with these damned emotions that I have never had, and it's your fault. You just had to worm your way into my..nnng..heart. I can't believe I actually said that. Damnit..I..I love you too" Grimmjow whispered to the seemingly unconscious body. He nearly screamed when he got a response.

"Was that so hard?" Ichigo snickered. Grimmjow could practically hear the shit eating grin in his voice.

"You..you little sneaky piece of-"

"Now now lets not use foul language"

"I'll kill you"

"No you won't, because you love me"

"Shut up!" Grimmjow yelled no longer whispering. Ichigo snickered and turned to face the frazzled espada, feeling overjoyed.

"Heh..I love you too Grimmy" Ichigo said half seriously. Grimmjow blushed a little and growled. He gasped as a strong hand pulled him down by the collar, making his lips meet with the others. He nearly forgot how to breathe. The kiss was full of passion and love, something Grimmjow wasn't use to. He curiously poked his tongue out, sliding it across Ichigo's lower lip, marveling at the reaction he got. Ichigo pulled his body on top, putting them in a compromising position. He let out a low growl that sent a shiver up the berries spine. The kiss deepened as Ichigo's tongue wrestled with Grimmjow's, fighting for dominance. Both men were stubborn, neither of them gave into the struggle for power. This only made Grimmjow want more. He needed to prove his dominance, but so did Ichigo.

In Hueco mundo, you were either dominant or submissive. Grimmjow had always been the dominant one, so naturally he was use to coming out on top, but apparently Ichigo was the same, which was something Grimmjow wasn't use to. Not even Aizen would put two dominant arrancar together, which kind of surprised Grimmjow, seen as how he was after all a sick bastard. But now he had to fight for dominance against his berry, the only person he ever had feelings for. And damnit he was going to win.

**A/N: Bum bum buummmmm. I wasn't going to turn this into the whole alpha beta thing, since a lot of people seem to be doing that, but it's kinda hard not to. I doubt this will turn into an Mpreg, but you never know. Also, I will continue trying to keep the rating at a T, just cuz I don't feel like making it some sort of hardcore porno. I'm only 16 man! T for teenager! Ah anyways, reviews are of course welcome and appreciated!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Do I even need to say it? I don't own bleach!**

** Chapter 15**

This was going to be a long, hard battle, just like all of their past fights, though this one was a bit different. He wasn't sure how or when it happened, but Grimmjow found that he and Ichigo were now naked under bed covers, lightly covered it sweat, and it was dark out. Both of them had some scratches and bite marks in various places, save the neck, for Grimmjow knew what that meant. If you were bitten on the neck, mainly the jugular, and that person drew blood, you were their submissive bitch. Apparently Ichigo knew this as well, because every time he went to sink his fangs into the delicious flesh, Ichigo would somehow stop him. Grimmjow couldn't help but feel his hollow was telling him what to do. Another thing Grimmjow was currently struggling with was release. Back in Hueco Mundo, whoever finished first lost. Yes, sex was somewhat of a game to the espada and he refused to lose, but damn he was close. He couldn't tell if Ichigo was too, but he prayed he was. One good thing about this situation was the shinigami was currently on bottom, making Grimmjow feel like the boss. That is until Ichigo growled and flipped over, making Grimmjow on bottom. Said espada snarled and tried to flip back over, but he was pinned down. He glared at Ichigo menacingly and bit back a cry of pleasure as their bodies rubbed together. That's when the unthinkable happened.

Everything slowed down, and Grimmjow almost froze with fear as Ichigo swooped down with bared teeth, heading straight for his neck. It was unexpected, and a dirty move. Grimmjow couldn't dodge this one, but he refused to lose, so he did the only thing he could think of. He bit back. Both of them let out a gasp as their necks bled, right on the jugular. Ichigo rolled over so they were both laying sideways, teeth still stuck in warm flesh. They both suddenly came at the same time, letting out a moan. Grimmjow couldn't believe it. Who the hell won? No one was on top, their necks had been bitten at the same time, and they finished at the same time too. Were they both betas? Or alphas? Who was dominant and who was submissive? This was unheard of, and Grimmjow couldn't fucking believe it. All he could do was lay there, breathing heavily next to his partner, wondering what was going through his head, and how pissed his hollow was.

Ichigo didn't know what to say. He simply stayed still, regaining his breath and listening to Shirosaki yell furiously at him for not winning. Yes, his hollow explained the whole thing to him, and he had wanted to win, but this? This was a draw, and he didn't know how to feel about it. He could only imagine how Grimmjow was feeling.

"So..what now?" Ichigo said, breaking the silence.

"I..don't know. This has never happened before. Usually someone submits while the other dominates, but if both are dominant and no one wins? I've never heard of such a thing" Grimmjow said still baffled.

"I see..is there anyone here who knows about this stuff? Like an expert? Maybe they could help us" Ichigo offered. Grimmjow thought it over, and suddenly growled.

"There may be one person, but I don't think you'll like it" Grimmjow said in a low voice.

"Who is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Mr. Hat and clogs.." Grimmjow reluctantly said. He felt Ichigo stiffen.

"No..hell no! He can't know about this! There has to be someone else!" Ichigo protested furiously.

"Can you think of anyone else?" Grimmjow sighed.

"Well..no..not really.."

"Alright then. Urahara it is. Believe me I don't like this any more than you do, but we have to find out. Lets go"

With that, they quickly got dressed, after cleaning up their mess of course, and drove to the Urahara shoten.

...

"Oi, hat and clogs! We need to talk to you!" Ichigo shouted banging on the door. He heard some mumbling coming from inside and the door slid open revealing a sleepy shop keeper.

"What could you possibly need at this hour?" The hatted man said with a yawn.

"We need to talk about something..important. Can we come in?" Ichigo said trying to sound calm, but failing. Kisuke nodded and led the two inside, sitting at the low table after flipping on a light.

"What seems to be troubling you two?" Urahara asked a little more awake. He watched as the two blushed and looked away.

"We ah..need to know if um..you have any knowledge about hollow mating" Grimmjow mumbled. Both sweat dropped as the man slowly grinned wickedly.

"My my..what have you two done? I knew I felt something odd in your reiatsu, but I never would have guessed you two had done that! Though I saw it coming I suppose. So, who was submissive?" He asked with a goofy grin.

"Ah, so you are familiar with it. Well that's kind of the problem..see, we don't really know" Grimmjow admitted.

"Eh? You don't know? How is that possible?" Urahara asked a little surprised.

"Well, as you know whoever finishes first or gets bitten first loses, but we got bitten and finished at the same time, neither being on top. I am usually the alpha, but Im not sure about Ichigo" he explained with a tinge of red on his cheeks.

"Well, I've never had sex before, but my hollow told me I was also an alpha" Ichigo piped in. Urahara seemed utterly shocked.

"Well..this is simply unheard of. I'm not so sure of what to say..but if you are both alphas, and neither one submitted, I'd say it's safe to say you are both still alphas. As of who won, it's safe to say no one. It was a draw, no winning or losing. That is, until next time" Urahara said with an evil smirk. Both men looked enlightened and suddenly were in a hurry to leave.

"Well thanks Kisuke really helpful but we have to get going now, bye bye!" Ichigo said practically running to the car.

"Thanks old man" was all Grimmjow said as they drove away. Kisuke laughed and returned to bed. He couldn't wait to tell Yoruichi about this.

...

3 times. They had done it 3 damn times and the same thing kept happening. No matter how hard they fought, neither dominated. It was morning now and they hadn't slept at all.

"Damnit..shinigami..why can't you..just..submit already!" Grimmjow said between pants.

"I refuse..to be your..bitch, why can't..you submit? Ichigo said also out of breath.

"I'm..an alpha..damnit!"

"So..am I!"

"You've never even..had sex!"

"Uh, correction. I've had it..three times! And I refuse to be a beta!"

"I swear, I will make you my beta. I swear on my life"

"That makes two of us"

"Che!"

"Love you too" Ichigo said with a smirk.

"Say, didn't you say somethin about having school today?" Grimmjow suddenly asked.

"Shit! What time is it! Ah man I need a shower and everything! First day of school and I'm already late!" Ichigo said running around his room. Grimmjow watched with amusement, getting dressed slowly. He had taken it up the ass before, but 3 times in a night? He was pretty sore, and by the look of Ichigo's limp he wasn't the only one.

"Hey, you should come to school too. You could use some education" Ichigo suggested dryly.

"Oh yeah, I'd totally blend in with blue hair and a giant piece of bone on my face" he responded pointing to his hollow piece.

"Well maybe Kisuke could make you a better gigai?"

"Che. I'll think about it. You should get going" Grimmjow said pointing to the clock. He laughed as Ichigo finished buttoning his shirt and ran out the door. Grimmjow could have offered a ride, but he found the idea of his berry running with a limp funny, so he let it be. He climbed out the window and noticed Ichigo was long gone. Getting in his car, Grimmjow drove to Urahara's to discuss a new body.

...

_"A new gigai? Well sure! I'll have it done by tomorrow! Come by in the morning before school. Oh, you might want to have Ichigo call the school or something, to enroll you. Besides that I'd say your good to go!" _

That is what Kisuke had told him. He also asked how mating went, but Grimmjow didn't want to remember that part. So now he was waiting at Ichigo's house in his room for said berry to return home. He had gone home to wash up and eat and even take a nap, so it was pretty late. He could hear Ichigo walking up the stairs.

"Oi, berry" Grimmjow greeted the boy. Ichigo nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Gah! What are you doing here?" Ichigo nearly yelled.

"What, I can't visit you now? Ouch, berry. That hurt" Grimmjow said pretending to be in pain. Ichigo merely scoffed.

"You just scared me, that's all. Anyways did you go see Urahara?" He asked changing the subject.

"Yeah he said it would be ready early tomorrow. He also said something about you 'enrolling' me at your school"

"Oh yeah! That would be smart. Hang on" Ichigo said pulling out his phone. He dialed a number and held it up to his ear.

"Hello, I need to enroll my child? Yes. Ah..my name is Sosuke Aizen. His name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Yes that's J-a-e-g-e-r-j-a-q-u-e-z. Hes..18. Ah, no I am his adoptive father, his real father is unknown. Mother? Ah..well she's deceased. Her name was.. Gin Ichimaru. Yeah she was foreign. Will that be all? Great! He will be there tomorrow, thank you!" Ichigo said politely, hanging up the phone.

"Aizen and Gin? Really?" Grimmjow asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I couldn't think of anything else!" Ichigo shot back defensively, making the ex espada snicker.

"Well I'm gonna get back home. I'm tired" Grimmjow said getting up.

"Alright. Bye Grimm kitty" Ichigo said with a devious smile.

"Yeah yeah shut up, strawberry" With a quick peck on the lips, Grimmjow hopped out the window and drove away. Ichigo sat on his bed and sighed in content. He had a good day, and nothing was going to mess it up. That's when his dad came in.

"Ichigo, I want to talk to you" Isshin said seriously, making Ichigo a little nervous.

"What about?"

"..boys"

**A/N: Oh snap! Next chapter Isshin finds out his only son is gay! What will happen? Well, I already know, but you must wait until the next update! Review and I will update faster!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Omg! I watched some Grimmjow centered episodes last night, like 116, and holy hell. I don't remember his voice being that sexy! I hadn't heard it in so long:( I nearly jizzed in my pants! Ok maybe not, but still my point is his voice is ridiculously hot. Just thought I'd throw that in there. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

**Chapter 16**

"B-boys?" Ichigo choked out. Had his dad found out about Grimmjow?

"I noticed you haven't ever really had a girlfriend, and you've been hanging around that blue guy a lot lately. Just wanted to ask if you two were together" Isshin said still serious. Ichigo felt his body go numb, and he couldn't speak. Would his dad really be ok knowing he was gay? He sure doesn't seem ok right now.

"Um..well..I..uh" was all Ichigo could say. His dad sighed, and then smiled a little.

"Ah my son. You know you can tell me anything right? I have nothing against gays. I will love you no matter what you are" Isshin said making Ichigo feel relieved.

"Thanks, dad" Ichigo smiled.

"No problem at all. I suppose I'll have to rely on the girls for grandchildren, though I'd prefer they take their time. So, what's his name?" He asked, watching Ichigo blush a bit.

"Ah..Grimmjow" He reluctantly said.

"Grimmjow eh? I see he has some serious power. He's not an enemy right?"

"Nah..not anymore. He's an ex espada"

"Ya don't say..well be careful" Isshin said while walking to the door.

"Oh, and try to keep it down when you guys do it" he added over his shoulder. Before Ichigo could kick him in the face he closed the door and ran, making Ichigo crash into the door.

"Wait to ruin the moment" Ichigo mumbled.

...

"Wha-what the hell!" Grimmjow yelled looking in the mirror. It was early in the morning and Grimmjow was at Urahara's. He had finished the gigai, and Grimmjow had just tried it on. To say the least, he was shocked. The remainder of his hollow mask was gone, as well as his hollow hole and green marks under his eyes. He still had pretty sharp teeth, and his hair remained powdery blue. His tattoo was also gone.

"My...my beautiful jaw..is gone!" He pouted childishly.

"Well what did you expect? You can't walk around with a bone on your face!" Urahara said with a grin.

"I just look so..different. Like a human"

"That's the whole point! Now, if you ever need to revert to your arrancar form, pop this in your mouth and swallow it. A mod soul will be in this body, while you remain in the other. It's quite helpful. I also managed to restore your sword, which I noticed was broken" the blonde explained.

"Y-you fixed pantera? I completely forgot about him"

"Yes well it wasn't easy but it's done. I expect you will use it when absolutely necessary, and not against any soul reapers"

"Yeah yeah I know"

"Great! I do believe you should be getting to school now, I'm sure Ichigo would _love_ to see your new body"

"Che. Whatever. Thanks old man" Grimmjow said leaving the store. To be honest, he couldn't wait to see Ichigo's reaction.

...

"Keigo"

"Heeeere!"

"Mizuiro"

"Present"

"Tatsuki"

"Yo"

"Orihime"

"Here"

"Sado"

"Mm"

"Uryu"

"Present"

"Ichigo"

"Here"

"Alright class, today we have a new student. Come in now!" Miss Oni yelled. The door slid open and in walked Grimmjow. Every girl in the class, save Tatsuki and Orihime, were drooling over their desks. The boys simply stared in wonderment, trying to figure out if they could kick his ass. Most of them decided no. Uryu, Chad, and Orihime were beyond freaked out, especially Orihime. And Ichigo..Ichigo damn near jizzed his pants.

"Everyone, this is Mister..ah..hmm"

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez"

"Yes, Mister Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Please be nice to him and help him when needed. You are all seniors now, so I expect mature behavior. Anyways, today we will be learning about..." Everyone listened to Miss Oni blab on about something, while Ichigo tried to contain himself, but the damn school uniform wasn't helping. In fact, it only made Grimmjow look hotter. The white button up shirt fit perfectly, clinging a bit to his well sculpted body. 4 of the buttons were left open, revealing his tan skin. The light grey pants weren't too tight or too baggy, making his legs look amazing. Ichigo suddenly realized there was no bone on his face, nor green marks. He nearly screamed.

"Ichigo!" The teacher suddenly yelled, snapping him out of his daze. He suddenly realized he was staring at the bluenette.

"Y-yes Miss Oni!" He stuttered, turning pink.

"I asked if you knew the answer" she said dryly.

"Um..what was the question again?" He asked nervously. The teacher sighed and shook her head.

"Oh never mind. It's the first day of school and your already slacking off! Next time, keep your eyes up front instead of gawking at the new student!" She scolded, throwing a piece of chalk at his head. He turned bright red and reluctantly squeaked out a 'yes ma'am'. Grimmjow miraculously had a seat diagonally in front of Ichigo, making it hard to concentrate. He could see Grimmjow snickering. Behind him was Orihime, who looked like she was about to pass out.

_'Damnit! How could I forget to tell them he was here? I'm so stupid! I'll have to explain it to everyone at lunch. That's gonna be fun'_ he thought in his head.

...

Lunch couldn't have come any slower, and Ichigo was heading upstairs with Grimmjow to have lunch on the roof. He could hear everyones voices from the other side. Once he opened the door, everyone grew quiet. He hesitantly stepped out, and Grimmjow followed, closing the door.

"Hey everybody! What's up?" Ichigo greeted nervously. He could feel everyone glaring at him and his new lover.

"Care to explain why he's here" Uryu said, breaking the silence.

"Right. Well it's a long story"

"We have time"

"Alright then.."

And so Ichigo explained everything to his group of friends and watched as they went from pissed, to more pissed, to confused and then to mortified as he finally told them he and Grimmjow were together.

"I swear he's good now! He won't hurt any of you!" Ichigo quickly added. Everyone seemed hesitant, but reluctantly believed him.

"Well I always suspected you were gay" Uryu said flatly. Everyone except Orihime laughed as Ichigo's vein popped. She seemed to be taking the news harder than anyone.

"Shut up! It wasn't that obvious!" He defended.

"It kinda was" Grimmjow finally piped in, making everyone laugh harder.

"Screw you guys!" Ichigo huffed. Lunch continued on merrily with everyone conversating, all except Orihime who Grimmjow was watching intently. He noticed her obvious disappointment, and couldn't help wonder what her relationship was with his berry.

**A/N: I fuckin hate Orihime-.- Just thought I'd say that. Anyways, review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

It was late afternoon and Grimmjow was driving Ichigo home from school. After lunch, the day had been uneventful, and Grimmjow was beginning to think about dropping out, though he knew Ichigo wouldn't allow it.

"Oi, berry, have you and that girl ever had some sort of relationship?" Grimmjow suddenly asked.

"Girl? What girl?" Ichigo questioned.

"You know the girl. Big boobs, orange hair, fixed my arm"

"Ah. Orihime. No? She's always been a friend, why do you ask?"

"She wasn't too happy to see me. In fact, she looked pretty broken up about me and you being together. I guess she didn't know you were gay"

"Really? I didn't mean to hurt her.. now that you mention it, she did kinda have a crush on me since well..I met her. I thought she got over it though"

"Guess not. Stupid girl" Grimmjow mumbled.

"What are you, jealous?"

"No!"

"Aww who's jealous?"

"I'm gonna kill you shinigami"

...

Grimmjow was now on his way home from Ichigo's house. He couldn't stop thinking about Orihime.

_'If she tries anything with him, I'll tear her apart'_ he seethed. He pulled up in his driveway and headed for the door when suddenly he couldn't breathe. He felt like he had a thousand pounds on his shoulders, and realized it was spiritual pressure. Very, very strong spiritual pressure. He popped in a mod soul and even in his espada form, he had trouble breathing. Suddenly, realization hit him.

"Oh, shit" he gasped. He recognized the reiatsu, and instantly wanted to kill someone. The pressure grew stronger, and 6 figures stood infront of him.

"Well look who it is" one of them said.

"The fuck are you doing here! You're all supposed to be dead!" Grimmjow yelled, shock written on his face.

"As are you, Grimmjow, yet here you are and here we are"

"Well fuck. I guess I'll just have to kill you all"

"I'd like to see you try"

...

"Damnit! Urahara where are you! Yoruichi!" An angry Ichigo yelled. If his assumptions were right, then there were 6 very unwanted people here, and Grimmjow was in trouble along with himself and his friends.

"Ichigo, you felt it too" Tessai said from the corner.

"Yes I did. Where did they go"

"They already left. Go to Grimmjow before it's too late"

"Right"

...

"Tell me how the hell you all are alive!" Grimmjow yelled at the 6 people.

"All in due time, Grimmy"

"Grimmjow!" Another voice yelled from behind.

"Ichigo! Old man!"

"So it is true. You're all back" Urahara said seriously. In front of the group stood six very alive ex espada. Ulquiorra, Harribel, Szayelaporro, Starrk and Lillynette, and Nnoitra.

"Soul Society won't like this"

**A/N: Oh snap! Shits about to get real. Review please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Warning! Some chapters may contain either graphic violence or extreme sadness..or both. Depends on how it goes. When espada suddenly come back from the dead, what else would you expect? I'm definitely going to throw in a song fic too. Just because I think it fits. Don't ask why. Onward! **

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own bleach. **

**Chapter 18**

Ichigo could already tell this was going to be a bloody battle. 6 of the ex espada were back, and nobody knew how. He knew the soul society would be here soon, and that meant they would see Grimmjow along with the others, which is what he didn't want to happen. It was only a matter of time before things got worse. Much worse.

"Is this really what you've become, Grimmjow? Working with that kid? How pathetic!" Nnoitra mocked annoyingly at the ex-sexta.

"Shut up, Nnoitra! At least I didn't get my arms ripped off by a shinigami!" Grimmjow mocked back.

"Enough of this. Let us do what we came here to do" Ulquiorra interjected.

"Fine by me" Nnoitra replied. Everyone took a stance, ready to either attack or defend at moments notice. The espada made their move, each targeting the opposing force which mind you was outnumbered. Nnoitra lunged at Grimmjow while Ulquiorra of course stalked towards Ichigo. Harribel decided to go after Yoruichi and Starrk and Lillynette went after Urahara. Szayel decided to stay back and analyze his opponents weaknesses.

"Mind telling me how it is you're all alive?" Urahara asked Starrk who was lazily swinging his sword at him.

"To be honest, I'm not so sure about that myself. I remember dying in that fake town that was here, and then I was awake in the menos forest perfectly fine. It's all a bit strange I do admit" he explained with a bored expression.

"I see. Well I suppose we'll just have to kill you again" Kisuke nonchalantly said back.

"Oh no you won't!" Lillynette chimed in, hopping over Starrk to rapidly attack the hatted man.

"You're a feisty one" Urahara smirked.

"Shut up and die!" She yelled back.

Meanwhile...

"Damnit! How many times do I have to kill you!" Ichigo yelled at Ulquiorra who was currently dodging his attacks with only a hand, just like last time.

"I will be the one killing you, shinigami" the espada replied back calmly. Ichigo really didn't want to do this, considering how long it took to kill Ulquiorra last time. He was exhausted just thinking about it. Yes, he was definitely going to need help this time. As if on cue, hundreds of different spiritual pressures surrounded the area, varying from extremely powerful to adequate.

"Shit, the soul society!" He gasped while glancing at Grimmjow. Wasn't it obvious he was on their side? He was fighting his own race for gods sake! They would see it, right? Of course not. Each of the espada were suddenly surrounded by groups of soul reapers, swords pointed at them threateningly.

"You guys brought the whole Seireitei! Was that necessary?" Urahara asked Renji and Rukia who were currently containing Starrk.

"As soon as the 12th division spotted 7 espadas spiritual pressures, Captain Commander ordered every soul reaper to report to the world of the living" Rukia explained.

"I see. What about Grimmjow"

"We are still the only ones who know. I doubt it would matter to the captain" she said sadly. If this was going where she thought it was, then Ichigo would be heart broken in the end.

"On my command, you are to kill the espada without hesitation and without mercy!" Yamamoto boomed from above. Before he could issue the command, the espada used sonido to escape the mobs of soul reapers.

"Like we would let you kill us so easily!" Nnoitra scoffed. Ichigo looked and saw Grimmjow who was currently standing with the espada.

"Grimmjow! What are you doing with them you idiot! Are you trying to look like the enemy!" Ichigo yelled, hoping Yamamoto got the hint. Grimmjow nodded and flashed next to the orangenette, which made most of the shinigami gasp.

"Substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki, are you saying that _espada_ is _not_ the enemy?" Yamamoto asked clearly not believing it.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I know for a fact he is no longer with the espada and I will do anything to prove it" Ichigo replied determiningly.

"Impossible! He is our enemy and always shall be! If you insist on defending him, you will be killed along with them!"

"Captain Commander no!" Rukia yelled, shock evident.

"You defy me, Kuchiki?"

"Ah- I.. you can't kill Ichigo! After all he has done for us! You know as well as all of us he is no enemy and if he believes in Grimmjow so strongly then we should trust his better judgement! Why can't-"

"Rukia" Byakuya interrupted curtly, making Rukia jump.

"B-brother?"

"Remember who you are talking to. While I disagree with his idea of killing the Substitute, he is Captain and we must obey him"

"I won't! I will not let Ichigo be killed when he is right! Grimmjow is no longer a threat!"

"Shes right, Captain" Renji chimed in. Hisagi and Kira stepped out from the mass of shinigami.

"They speak the truth"

"I believe them"

"Me too" Urahara and Yoruichi said. More and more soul reapers stepped out and stood around Ichigo and Grimmjow, including Rangiku, Unohana, Momo, Shunsui, Ukitake, Ikkaku and Yumichika along with Kenpachi and Yachiru and even Hitsuguya.

"We also will defend Ichigo and Grimmjow" A new voice said. Uryuu, Chad, Orihime, and the Visored now stood with Ichigo as well.

"Well, isn't this just sweet. Grimmjow really has gone soft. All these soul reapers are protecting you and your boyfriend, Grimmy! You've fallen so low" Nnoitra spat.

"I don't care if you don't like this, old man! I'm not going anywhere! You can either stand there and accuse me of being the enemy, or help kill the _real_ enemy!" Grimmjow yelled, lunging at Nnoitra with lighting speed. Ichigo continued fighting with Ulquiorra while Renji went after Szayel with Uryuu for some much needed revenge. Urahara and Yoruichi continued their battles and other soul reapers began helping. Chad helped Urahara while Orihime and Unohana waited for any injuries. Ukitake and Shunsui went to also help Urahara, Toshiro and Rangiku assisted Yoruichi, and Kenpachi couldn't resist going after Ulquiorra who appeared to be the strongest.

"Why is it only you 6 came back? What about the others?" Urahara asked Starrk who was barely dodging swords.

"Good question. I don't know" he sighed.

"You idiot! They came too!" Lillynette yelled.

"What?" Urahara gasped. Five other spiritual pressures suddenly emerged, making everyone ready to attack. A garganta appeared and in it stood Barragan, Yammy, Aaroniero, Zommari, and surprisingly Luppi.

"Sorry were late" Yammy stated with a feral grin. Several soul reapers attacked, including Byakuya, Mayuri, Soi Feng, Ikkaku and Yumichika. Byakuya took Yammy, Mayuri took Zommari, Sui Feng took Barragan, Ikkaku took Aaroniero and Yumichika took Luppi.

"Are you the only ones who survived?" Urahara asked Starrk again. "Yes. None of the Fraccion made it as far as we know"

"I see.."

The battle had begun, everyone taking part on some fight in order to help. Grimmjow however was the only one fighting Nnoitra, which could be a problem. And it will be.

**A/N: Yeah..I can't think of a good reason as to why the espada are now alive again. If anyone wants to help with that, it would be helpful. Review and tell me!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

All around him was chaos. He wasn't sure how long it had been, but it was now very dark outside and he was surrounded by battles. The espada weren't going down as easily as he thought they would, and Ichigo was growing tired. He had unleashed his bankai some time ago but it wasn't making a difference. Glancing over at Grimmjow, it appeared he wasn't the only one having problems. Both Grimmjow and Nnoitra were in resureccion form and had some pretty bad injuries. Nnoitra's arm was gone and he had a hole in his stomach and Grimmjow had deep gashes all over. Everyone who was currently fighting was in the same shape, bad wounds on both sides. A loud boom snapped Ichigo out of his daze and he looked up to find Yammy hitting the ground. Byakuya delivered the final blow with Senbonzakura and Yammy was nothing but a pile of shredded flesh. Sheathing his sword, the noble finally lost consciousness and crashed into the earth where Unohana would treat him.

Zommari was the next to fall. Mayuri had poisoned him with his creepy bankai and much like he did with Szayel, he made it so it would take centuries for him to die. Until that day happened, his body would be used for experimentation. The captain collapsed with a thud and landed in his own blood. Two down, 7 to go. Szayel was in his resureccion form as well, and was currently squishing Uryuu and Renji's insides again. They would have died if it wasn't for Komamura stepping in and using bankai to finish off the octava. Both of them would need emergency care immediately.

Even with Kenpachi's help, Ulquiorra wouldn't go down. He was in his resureccion form, which meant he actually had to try now instead of using ceros, but it also meant he was stronger. Kenpachi had even removed his eye patch, but it wasn't enough, and he was actually growing weak with all the deep wounds. Yachiru had stepped in at some point, which shocked even Kenny, but it was a mistake and she now lied in a pool of blood off to the side. Hanataro was healing her, but she remained unconscious. This only angered Kenpachi, and Ichigo was sure it was the only thing that was keeping the man standing. Elsewhere, Starrk was slowly getting weaker. Even if he was the primera espada, he was lazy and didn't care for fighting, so naturally he wasn't much of a threat. That doesn't mean he didn't inflict harm on anyone. Ukitake had to stop because of his sickness and wounds. Shunsui had some cuts, but he seemed to be holding up fine. Urahara was in the same condition and decided to leave it to Shunsui so he could help Ichigo.

Barragan was on the verge of defeat, Sui Feng close behind. He had two hits from Suzemebachi on his chest, but he was still alive. She had a dangerously deep gash in her stomach, which took much of her blood. Her only motivation was seeing Yoruichi advance on Harribel. Even if she was ranked third, the cat woman had experience and knew what to do. Her only injury was a concussion, which was making her dizzy. A low grunt was heard, and Barragan fell to the floor dead. It distracted Harribel, which made her wide open. At the same time, Sui Feng and Yoruichi attacked leaving their mark on her back and stomach, instantly poisoning her. She was dead seconds later. Starrk soon followed.

There were only four more. Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, Luppi and Aaroniero. Luppi was fairly easy to beat, even for Yumichika. Though he hated it, he uses his bankai in order to follow Yamamoto's orders of finishing it quickly. Everyone had seen it, and Kenny was a bit shocked. Aaroniero was hardly a challenge for Ikkaku and also died quickly. The two had little injuries and went to help the others.

"Your done, Ulquiorra!" Ichigo yelled.

"I don't think so. Even if you get lucky and kill me, you're in such bad shape you'll follow me to hell soon after" Ulquiorra yelled while dodging a sword. Some other soul reapers had joined in, but Ulquiorra defeated them as soon as they came. Kenpachi could hardly move now, and Ichigo was in worse condition. He was positive his ribs were shattered, he most likely had a concussion and his chest was bleeding profusely due to a deep stab wound that barely missed his heart. His vision was starting to fade, and the last thing he heard was Yamamoto say _Ryujin Jakka. _

...

"Ichigo?" A soft voice said. It was some woman..but who?

"Ichigo wake up now. We need your help still" she said. Ichigo opened his eyes slowly, noticing the sky was a purplish pink color. It was morning. He saw Unohana leaning over him, and Orihime was behind her. His hearing slowly came back, and he could hear swords clashing still.

"Did..did he die? Where's Ulquiorra?" Ichigo managed to say with a raspy voice. He could taste blood in the back of his throat.

"Yes, Head Captain Yamamoto killed him shortly after you collapsed" Unohana explained calmly. Slowly sitting up, Ichigo realized the hell that was around him. Nearly everyone was being healed, and he saw Kenpachi leaning over Yachiru's now sleeping body. At least she was alive.

"Where Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked worriedly.

"That is what we need your help with. I'm afraid he won't let us interfere with his fight with the fifth espada, and he's in very bad shape. If someone doesn't help him soon, I'm afraid he'll-" She was cut off by a massive flare of reiatsu, which faded almost immediately.

"W-where is he" Ichigo asked standing up.

"I'm not sure. He used sonido some time ago along with the enemy" she replied. Ichigo nodded and jumped in the air, using flash step and trying desperately to feel the others spiritual pressure. Moments later, he spotted a blue dot laying in a massive crater. As he got closer, he also saw Nnoitra's dead body.

"Grimmjow!" He yelled, wishing for an answer. Unfortunately he was too late, and the body didn't even move. He landed next to the body and nearly choked. It was hardly recognizable, but it was definitely Grimmjow. His face was covered in blood, and his breathing was shallow and labored. His entire body was bleeding, and half of his tail was cut off along with his hand and a large chunk of his side. The espadas eyes were open, but they were cold and empty. Ichigo swooped up the cold body and started running towards any help he could get. Something told him he was too late.

**A/N: Grimmy died!:o oh nooo. Will I keep him alive? Duh! Its a grimmichi story! No one can die! Maybe. Anyways, review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Song fic time! The song is Something More by secondhand serenade. Its a relaxing song, and I recommend it to anyone. On with the sad chappy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the song Something More. **

**Chapter 20**

Ichigo was running as fast as he could to get help for his broken lover, but the body was so cold and so heavy he couldn't help but think it was too late. How had such a strong creature fallen so easily? Had Nnoitra really gotten that much stronger? He was only number 5, but that was a number ahead of Grimmjow. Ichigo was growing more frantic by the second as he thought of his ex enemy being dead in his arms.

_There must be something more, do we know what were fighting for? Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out. And all these masks we wore, we never knew what we had in store. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out._

He could see the mass of soul reapers ahead and quickened his pace. He felt his eyes burn with anxious tears and didn't care if they fell. He finally reached Unohana who seemed to be waiting for him. When she saw the condition of Grimmjow's body, she gasped and quickly called for Orihime and Hanataro and even Isane, which only made Ichigo worry more.

_The storm is rolling in, the thunders loud it hurts my ears. I'm paying for my sins, and its gonna rain for years and years. I fooled everyone, and now what will I become? I have to start this over, I have to start this over._

All Ichigo could do was watch as all four of them tried to mend the body all at once, but nothing happened. There was a strange aura around the wounds, and it seemed to be what was preventing the healing process.

"Ichigo, we can't..do you remember when I healed you after Ulquiorra killed you, but I couldn't fix the hole in your chest because of his spiritual pressure? That is what Nnoitra did to all of his wounds, and we can't fix it. I'm sorry.. but he's gone" Orihime sadly explained as everyone bowed their heads. Ichigo couldn't find his voice.

_There must be something more, do we know what were fighting for. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out. And all these masks we wore, we never knew what we had in store. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out. _

Ichigo collapsed onto his knees and let out a shaky breath. He wanted to scream, to yell at Grimmjow to wake up and watch as he did. But he knew it wouldn't happen and he couldn't speak. He thought he lost Grimmjow once, but he was lucky to get him back. This time, he wasn't coming back. Yamamoto suddenly stepped out of the crowd and knelt beside Grimmjow's lifeless body.

_There must be something more. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out. There must be something more._

He put his hands over the wounds and muttered something under his breath. A white light suddenly erupted from them and Grimmjow's eyes widened along with everyone elses. He motioned for Ichigo to come closer, and the substitute hesitantly obeyed. He then grabbed the berry's hand and put it on Grimmjow's heart, watching as the others eyes widened more.

"Focus your reiatsu and envision it flowing into your hand. Picture it forming into a sphere and dissolving into his heart. Don't release all of it however" Yamamoto instructed. Ichigo did as he was told and sure enough a light blue ball of energy sunk into his lovers chest. Yamamoto guided his hand away and stood up to walk back into the crowd. Ichigo remained kneeling by Grimmjow's body and nearly screamed as he blinked and coughed up blood. Unohana and the others gasped and continued healing in amazement as Nnoitra's reiatsu vanished.

"H-how?" Unohana whispered.

"Ichigo has given the espada part of his reiatsu. All I did was guide him and use a kido that would help revive him. It is a strictly forbidden technique that none of you are to use" Yamamoto explained.

"You..saved him even though it defies soul society rules?" Ichigo asked clearly shocked. Yamamoto didn't answer, but his silence said it all. Very slowly, Grimmjow's body came back to life. Ichigo wanted to break out crying, but kept it inside. For now.

_Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out._

** A/N: Woo! Grimmys alive! For now..bwahahaha! Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 **

The next week consisted of Grimmjow, who still hadn't woke up since he was revived, staying home to rest. In the soul society, Kurotsuchi was examining the espadas dead bodies in order to find out why they came back, and if it would happen again. So far, he hadn't come to any conclusions. Everyone who fought and were injured were also healing, some had already recovered. And Ichigo..well Ichigo had been training non stop. He felt guilty for falling unconscious while Grimmjow had been fighting to death, so he decided to get stronger. He would need to be if the espada came back again.

It was a Wednesday, and Ichigo wasn't at school again. He had been training all morning and now he was going to check on Grimmjow. As much as he didn't want to admit it, his lover was in a coma. He had suffered not only heavy physical damage, but mental as well. His body, mind, and soul were in shock. That's what Unohana had said anyways. Something Nnoitra told him must have freaked him out, and Ichigo was dying to know. Entering the mansion, Ichigo made his way through the familiar hallways and opened Grimmjow's bedroom door. Said espada was laying under his bed covers, sleeping peacefully despite being in a coma. He was still out of his gigai due to the fact that he never got the chance to change. Ichigo sighed, wanting his lover to wake up, but he knew today wasn't the day. He could remain unconscious for days or for years, but all Ichigo wanted was for it to be seconds. Sitting next to the blue haired man, Ichigo rubbed the others cheek affectionately. If only he would wake up.

...

A few hours later Ichigo returned to Urahara's for more training. He was really tired, but training came first. Well actually, Grimmjow came first and training came second. He entered the huge underground training area and his steps faltered for a second when he saw Urahara and Yoruichi talking with Mayuri. They looked serious, and even shocked, which couldn't be good. As he got closer, he overheard their conversation.

"How is that possible?" Urahara gasped.

"I have yet to figure that out. All I know is they will be back" Mayuri responded.

"You have their bodies in your lab! How can they possibly come back?" Yoruichi asked baffled.

"Their bodies are empty shells. The soul is what causes the real problems. My guess is the souls pass over to Hueco Mundo and manifest whatever body they get put into"

"I see..this is not good. Have you told head captain?"

"Yes. He has ordered everyone to train and wait for the espada to return. I'm afraid every time they come back, they will be stronger as we have already witnessed, hence the reason everyone should train"

"Well alright then. When they show up, you'll know. Until then we will continue training"

"Yes. Before I leave, the head captain wanted me to ask about that espada who is staying here"

"He's still in a coma" Ichigo chimed in.

"Ah. I see. Well that is all. Goodbye" Mayuri said entering the senkeimon.

"Did you get all that?" Urahara asked.

"Yeah. We're screwed" Ichigo responded.

"It would appear so"

...

Everything was dark through Grimmjow's eyes. He couldn't feel, hear, see, or smell. He vaguely remembered seeing that woman and a shit load of shinigami around him, but then he had passed out. Suddenly, his vision was fuzzy and white and there was an orange dot. He smelled strawberries, felt warm, and heard feminine laughter. Wait, feminine? He quickly blinked away the fuzz and damn near choked at what he saw. He was in Ichigo's room, and there were two girls on his bed. Apparently, he was some kind of invisible ghost, and they couldn't see him. One of the girls had bright orange hair that was kind of short, honey brown eyes, and one hell of a body. She was wearing only a bra and a thong, which had strawberries on them. She looked like a girly Ichigo. The other one had powder blue hair, bright blue eyes, and was a little taller and thicker, but only about 5 pounds. She wore a white bra and matching boy shorts. Again, a girly version only of him. They were having a damn pillow fight, and Grimmjow grinned. He pinched his arm and grinned more when it didn't hurt. He was dreaming. Usually, he didn't have lucid dreams, but this time when he imagined something happening, it happened. He imagined them taking off each others clothes and making out. Then he imagined Ichigo and him getting thrown into the mix. It was going to be a good dream.

...

"What the hell is he dreaming about?" Ichigo said looking at the now drooling Grimmjow. He was sitting by the comatosed body and it was late at night. He didn't expect Grimmjow to be drooling in bed, blushing and pitching a tent in his espada uniform.

**A/N: So.. writers block is a bitch. I apologize if things get boring, ill try to keep it interesting. Remember that reviews help me feel inspired to write more chapters. Also, I will be on vacation in Texas for a few days, so don't expect an update until maybe Tuesday. You can still review, of course:)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

It had been a few days since Mayuri had explained the whole espada situation, and Grimmjow still remained in his bed. He felt his vision fade out, and soon he slowly opened one eye to reveal a blurry room, his bedroom. Opening the other eye, he could see clearly now. Was he really awake? Slowly, he stood up and winced a bit at the pain in his side. Realizing he was still in espada form, he popped in a mod soul and made his way downstairs, limping all the way. Stepping outside, he was temporarily blinded by the morning light, but soon adjusted and got into his car. Ichigo would be happy to see him.

At Urahara's shop, Ichigo was panting heavily while training. He had pulled another all nighter, and wanted to sleep but knew he needed to train. He didn't notice a slightly concealed spiritual pressure approach him.

"Oi, berry, just what the hell are you doing?" A voice said, scaring Ichigo half to death. He knew that voice. Not too deep yet not too high pitched. Smooth yet rough. Masculine, threatening, mocking, sexy as hell. It could only be..

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo gasped doing a full spin in the air. Said man smirked at his berries reaction.

"You look like hell. Why don't you take a break?" Grimmjow suggested, still smirking.

"Uh, sure why not"

...

Grimmjow had taken Ichigo home and after he showered, Ichigo began to explain everything to Grimmjow.

"I see..so they will be back after all. Nnoitra said something about that before I killed his ass. That's why you've been working yourself to death? I just can't leave you alone, can I?" Grimmjow said with crossed arms.

"Yeah well I hope you won't be leaving any time soon. I was worried you would never wake up"

"Che..you know me better than that berry. I just needed some sleep"

"You call that sleep! Even when I moved you, you didn't wake up!"

"Oh? When did you move me?"

"Well I know you like to take a bath every day..so I kind of..you know..gave you one.." Ichigo admitted with a blush. Grimmjow grinned.

"You must have enjoyed that, ne? I didn't know you liked seeing me naked so much, berry"

"Sh-shut up! It wasn't like that!"

"Oh? So you don't like it?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Che..that's all I need to hear" Grimmjow grinned. He pushed Ichigo onto the bed and kissed him ferociously. Their battle for dominance continued where it left off, neither willing to lose. Grimmjow had gotten close though, almost biting Ichigo's jugular. Almost. Naturally, Ichigo got pissed and gathered all of his strength to flip over so he was on top. Grimmjow snarled and tried to get out of the others hold, but he was still hurt and couldn't do much. Ichigo suddenly swooped in and went for his neck, barely missing. Grimmjow froze with fear, a natural response.

"You better watch it, Kurosaki" Grimmjow growled.

"I don't think so" was all he said as he grinded against the others body, making Grimmjow hiss. Both of them tried again for dominance, and neither won. Grimmjow was getting annoyed at this. He never had problems obtaining dominance, but with Ichigo it was a whole different story. He finally managed to force Ichigo to lay beside him, and tried once again to mark him. His hopes sparked when Ichigo looked at him with shock, appearing to be unprepared. His teeth rested on the skin, not piercing yet, and Ichigo couldn't move. Grimmjow grinned, and began to put pressure on the jugular. Ichigo jumped and with blinding speed he was now on top again. Grimmjow remained turned to the side, leaving his neck wide open. Ichigo didn't even hesitate when he finally pierced the flesh, and enjoyed the deep moan that came from his lovers throat. For once, him and his hollow laughed at the same time.

"N-no.." Grimmjow managed to stutter out. He felt the blood trickle down his neck, and then his vision blurred. He was a beta for the first time in his life. He felt humiliated, disappointed, angry, and most of all shocked. So shocked, that he lost consciousness.

...

It was now morning, and Grimmjow had woken up before Ichigo. He couldn't move thanks to Ichigo holding him possessively, so he layed there staring at the ceiling, hating himself for being the submissive one. One day, he would get Ichigo back, but for now he knew that wasn't possible. The teen would be flooded with dominance, and that won't go away for a while. As strong as he was, he didn't stand a chance. He felt Ichigo stir, and mentally groaned. All he could do was hope Ichigo wasn't the asshole type of alpha like he use to be. It was bad enough being a beta, but he really didn't want to be bossed around. He nearly gasped when Ichigo merely kissed him on the cheek.

"Morning" the orangenette greeted. Grimmjow didn't respond.

"Don't tell me your mad at me" Ichigo said. Once again, no response.

"Is it really so bad being my beta? Is it so bad..knowing that I love you?" Ichigo said sadly. Grimmjow was taken off guard by this.

"N-no..I just..I'm always the alpha.." Grimmjow finally said. Ichigo didn't really know what to say.

"I don't really know a whole lot about the whole alpha beta thing, except what my hollow tells me, but I do know a few things about humans and how our relationships go" Ichigo paused, seeing if Grimmjow understood. He saw a look of curiousity in those azure eyes, and continued. "In the human world, we don't have one person being dominant and the other submitting. Usually, anyways. Instead, we take turns. We find that one special person who we love, and we express that love in more than one way. Sex is part of it, naturally, and during that part it isn't a battle or a game, it's love"

"..love? But then..why did you seem so..so much like a hollow? You treated it like a battle, just like me" Grimmjow questioned, clearly confused.

"I'll admit my hollow did get the best of me and somehow convinced me to act like that. But even though I gave you that bite mark, I won't treat you differently. And maybe next time, you'll be the one doing the biting" Ichigo explained with a challenging grin.

"Maybe?" Grimmjow said also grinning.

"I never said I wouldn't put up a fight" Ichigo responded. He's always like a challenge, and this was no different. One day, Grimmjow would 'win' as he calls it, and he would keep it even so the other doesn't feel inferior. When normal people have sex, it probably wasn't like this, in most cases anyways. Some people out there are freaks after all. Ichigo never has been normal anyways, and Grimmjow certainly hasn't been either. And sure, they would have those days where they have normal sex, not even thinking about anything except love and passion. Ichigo didn't know when that would be, but it would happen.

"One day, berry. One day" Grimmjow subtly promised. Ichigo smiled and gently kissed his feisty lover, enjoying the feeling of his soft lips for a moment. They both lay comfortably in each others arms and eventually fell back asleep.

**A/N: Awww, cuteness! I feel like Grimmjow is so ooc. I mean, in the anime he's so in your face with his badass-ness. Should I make him a little more fiesty? Not necessarily around Ichigo..or maybe yeah. Ugh..I don't know. Review and give me advice!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Ok I just wanted to thank you all for the reviews. They give me motivation and fill my brain with happiness! I hope you continue reviewing. On with the show! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. **

**Chapter 23**

Ichigo had finally gone to school after much persuasion from a certain bluenette. He had told him the espada wouldn't return for some time, so Ichigo needed to get as far through his senior year as possible. As for Grimmjow, he was doing exceptionally well in school. Apparently when Aizen made him into an espada, he gave him a vast amount of knowledge. Though he still didn't know most things about the human world that most of us find so common like what certain foods were or who was the king of the world, even though there wasn't one unless you believe in god. He knew a fair amount of history, he just found it weird that no one ruled the world. Ichigo laughed at that. Grimmjow was especially gifted in math, a subject Ichigo always hated. Grimmjow hated science, something Ichigo actually found interesting. He said he couldn't stand it, because it reminded him of Szayel too much. Uryu found that interesting, and sort of agreed even though he loved science. Then came p.e. Ichigo exceeded in that class, naturally, as did Grimmjow. The two would often show their competitive sides and would constantly challenge each other, occasionally getting carried away and ending up at the nurses office, or the principals office if they injured another student, which they did. All was well though. Sometimes, they would forget about the impending doom that would soon run into them. The espada.

It was a rainy day, nearly a month after the espadas return. Ichigo had just gotten dropped of by Grimmjow and was lying in his bed peacefully, not wanting to do homework. A thought suddenly came to mind, and he texted Grimmjow knowing he would already be home, since he loves driving fast. "Hey Grimm, something just came to mind" he texted. His phone buzzed not even a minute later.

"What?" It read.

"Why is it that the espada keep coming back, but not Ichimaru or Tousen?"

"Cuz they're not arrancar..? I didn't think Shinigami could do that.."

"Me either it just seems kinda weird. Do you think..Aizen has anything to do with this..?"

"Ugh don't even say that! If that bastards alive I'm gonna flip a bitch"

"I have a bad feeling about it..I think I'm gonna talk to Urahara about it"

"Sounds like a good idea. Try asking your shinigami friends too"

"Mkay..I'll text you later alright?"

"Yeah yeah"

"love you Grimm kitty;)"

"-.-" Ichigo chuckled and got up to go to Urahara's. A moment later, his phone buzzed with a message from Grimmjow. "...love you too" Ichigo smiled and snickered again before jumping out the window, too lazy to walk down stairs. He was in his shinigami form now and flash stepped through the rain to the hat and clogs's store. Little did he know he was being watched.

...

"What's that ya say? Ichimaru and Tousen? Well..I can't really say it's impossible. As for Aizen, he's sealed away and won't be coming out anytime soon, so I don't think he could be doing anything. I'll have to ask Mayuri about the others" Urahara said while boredly fanning himself.

"I hope your right about Aizen..I just have this weird feeling..sometimes I even feel like I'm being watched" Ichigo said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Just watch your back. You should know by now that there's always something going on"

"True..oh yeah there was one more thing I wanted to ask of you. I need to visit the Soul Society for tonight. Could you open a senkeimon?"

"I don't see why not. Take Yoruichi with you. I need her to ask Kurotsuchi some things as well. Let's get going"

"Right"

...

Grimmjow felt strange, lying in his bed watching rain drops hit his window. He felt like someone was watching him, but he didn't feel any reiatsu. It was starting to creep him out. His phone suddenly beeped, making him jump. He flipped it opened and saw it was from Ichigo. "Going to the Soul Society for the night to ask some questions, I'll be back in time for school. Love ya" Grimmjow blushed a little and responded with an 'Ok' and 'love ya too' before he flipped the device shut. He never was one for the lovey dovey stuff, but apparently Ichigo liked it, so he tried. Thunder clapped loudly, making Grimmjow's heart skip a beat. He wished he wasn't so jumpy, but he couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching him. He hated being watched. There was a sudden burst of reiatsu, making Grimmjow jump up. Before he could recognize who it was, it vanished. He couldn't help but think it felt familiar, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. It appeared again, and disappeared quickly, almost like it was mocking Grimmjow. This only made him feel more like he was being watched. He reached for his phone to tell Ichigo, but a loud boom of thunder made him jump and stop. Lighting flashed, and his phone was gone. Someone was definitely messing with him.

"Who's there!" He yelled angrily. He felt wind brush his face, though there wasn't a breeze in his room. He focused, and a flash of black and white passed by. A very tall..thin..mostly white blur. "Stop being a coward and face me already!" He yelled again. He felt a cold hand shoot out and grab his throat, shoving him into the wall.

"Wha-what the hell..are you doing here" he struggled to say. The person simply stared back with one eye and smiled with piano teeth.

"Time to die, Grimmjow"

**A/N: Oh noooooo:o I wonder who this guy could be? It's pretty obvious..I gave it away too much. Well, if you really don't know, i'll tell you...in the next chapter. Hehehe..review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

In the Soul Society, Ichigo had already asked his closest friends about Ichimaru and Tousen. He first went to Rukia of course and she said it was impossible. Renji happened to be walking by and he also said it couldn't happen. He went to the fourth division to ask Hanataro and Unohana, since she was a captain, and she said it could be possible, though she wasn't sure. Hanataro agreed. Ukitake and Shunsui had been walking around there, so he asked them. The question surprised them, and they said they would do some research at the library. Next was Toshiro and Rangiku, who currently had Kira and Hisagi at their division. All of them said no way, except Toshiro who seemed optimistic about it. It had taken him a while to ask all of these people, and he was pretty tired. He reluctantly made his way to the eleventh division to ask Kenpachi along with Yumichika and Ikkaku. Kenny of course wanted to fight, but Ichigo immediately asked the question, making him actually think. He said he hopes so, that way he could kick their asses. Ikkaku agreed, while Yumichika said it would be terrible to see their ugly faces again. That was really helpful.

His phone vibrated and he had a few messages. One was from Renji, saying he asked Byakuya about it and he said shinigami aren't able to do that. Another was from Shunsui, saying they hadn't found anything yet but they would keep looking. There was also one from both Rangiku and Kira, both asking if Gin could really be alive again. Ichigo rolled his eyes and read the last message, from Rukia. She suggested going to the head captain, which Ichigo decided to do.

...

"Ichigo Kurosaki, why are you here at such an unpredictable time?" Yamamoto boomed.

"I've been going around asking people if they think it could be possible..if Ichimaru and Tousen are also alive with the espada? Rukia told me to ask you" Ichigo responded. The old man thought for a moment before speaking again.

"I have never heard of such a thing. Shinigami cannot simply be revived in such a manner. However, since they betrayed us they were no longer shinigami. I would not jump to the conclusion that it is not possible. Even though they did not appear when the espada did, it doesn't mean they aren't in Hueco Mundo. I will call for a meeting immediately to discuss this, I suggest you go home"

"Yes, of course. Thank you, head captain" Ichigo said with a bow before leaving. He just needed Yoruichi now, but there wasn't a way in hell he would go near the twelve division, so he sat down and waited outside of the first division. Taking out the phone, he texted everyone back.

"Thanks Rukia, he gave me some good information. I'm going soon, so thanks for the help, see you later"

"Renji, have fun with Byakuya ;) and tell him thanks for the help"

"Thanks Shunsui. Tell Ukitake I appreciate it and to take care of himself. Old man Yama gave me some good info and he's gonna tell you guys soon. Until next time, bye"

"Rangiku, don't be dumb. IF Gins alive, you can do better. Lay off the sake, alright? See you later"

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Rangiku, don't be dumb. He's not worth anything"

"Thanks captain..woop I mean Toshiro!"

"You crazy bastards keep eachother busy and tell Kenpachi I'm not fighting him!"

Yoruichi's footsteps made him stop his texting frenzy and look up. Even in the night, her yellow orbs shone brightly. No wonder so many guys liked her.

"You all set?" She asked.

"Yep. Let's go already, I'm beat"

"Did you learn anything?" She asked while opening the gates.

"Not much at first, until I asked head captain. He said it's not impossible since technically after they betrayed us, they weren't shinigami anymore"

"Yeah, Mayuri said the same thing. I don't like the sound of it, though"

"Me either"

Stepping out of the gate, Ichigo didn't sense the strange feeling in the air.

...

"Y-you can't kill me" Grimmjow managed to squeak out. This guy had a serious grip on his neck.

"Oh really? As I recall, I managed to kill you last time, and almost the time before that. I'm even stronger now, Grimmjow. What makes you think I can't kill your pathetic ass?" The person said.

"Damn you..Nnoitra"

"Time for you to stop talking. You are an espada, you belong with us even if I do despise you. I've been ordered to bring you back, but they didn't say I couldn't fuck you up a bit" Nnoitra said pulling out his giant scythe. Grimmjow was still in his gigai, and couldn't reach his mod soul pill. He regrettably closed his eyes as the scythe cut off his left arm. Always the damn left arm. He couldn't bite back the scream that tore out of his chest. The grip on his throat finally released itself, but before Grimmjow could defend a punch was thrown at his face, connecting hardly with his jaw making it pop. He fell to the floor with a harsh thud and an onslaught of brutal kicks began, effectively breaking his ribs. Grimmjow's vision was blurry, and all he saw was the espada kneel down next to him. With his right arm, he angrily threw a punch at the others stomach. What he didn't see was the giant blade pointed at him, blocking the hit. He felt it rip through his knuckles and arm, making blood gush out profusely and ripping another scream from the sextas throat. Nnoitra smiled, and slowly began dragging one of the blades over Grimmjow's skin, heavy enough to draw blood and probably leave scars. His piano teeth smile was the last thing Grimmjow saw before his vision faded to black.

...

"Grimmjow, you here? I need to tell you what I found out!" Ichigo yelled, walking up the stairs in Grimmjow's quiet mansion. He didn't get a response, but he dismissed it as nothing. He opened Grimmjow's bedroom door and instantly had to swallow the vomit that shot up his throat. His bed, walls, and floor were covered in fresh blood, and Grimmjow's arm lay on the floor. It smelled terrible, and he noticed a trail of blood that looked like hands being dragged to the other side of the room, and then they disappeared. His breathing became shallow, and his reiatsu grew erratic.

"GRIMMJOW!"

**A/N: Was it too much? I hope not! Don't worry, Grimmys alive. I bet you can guess who's gonna eventually kill Nnoitra, right? Either Grimm or Ichi. Or both. Most likely both. I also just had to throw in that little ByaRen hint:) And GinRan. So cute! Review please!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Ok, so just a warning here. I don't know if either this chapter, or upcoming chapters, or both, will be graphic. I don't promise they won't be, but I'm not sure they will be either. The last chapter wasn't that bad in my opinion, but I decided a warning might be a good idea. One more thing is I wanted to thank you all for the reviews, I appreciate them greatly. I don't know how long this story will last, but so far I don't see an ending coming up soon. I hope you all continue reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Bleach. **

**Chapter 25**

Grimmjow woke up with one hell of a headache. His whole body was racked with pain, making it impossible to move. He slowly cracked an eye open, and then both eyes widened in shock. He was flat on his back, staring at dark trees that never seemed to end. As the high pitched buzzing sound went away, he could hear voices. A lot of voices. And faint cries of hollows. Yes, he was back in the menos forest. He tried to sit up, but instantly collapsed from pain. Now he remembered Nnoitra brutally torturing him until he fell unconscious. He remembered him saying something about belonging here, and that he recieved orders to bring him back, but who gave those orders? The primavera espada? No, Starkk wouldn't do that. The guys too lazy. Who else could it be? Unless..

"Ahh, look, he's finally awake. Hello there, Grimm" A familiar voice said. This voice was so..informal. So sarcastic and mocking. It could only belong to one person.

"Ichi...maru?" Grimmjow said in a raspy voice. His throat was on fire.

"So ya do remember me! S'good ta here!" The former captain happily said.

"Why..why am I here? Why did you bring me back to this hell hole!" He yelled.

"Well, you're an espada, aren'tcha? Ya belong here silly! Now we can all be together again and attack the soul society!"

"Che..like I would do that"

"My my, how times have changed. Ya been spending too much time with mister substitute, Grimm. I suggest ya forget about him, since were gonna kill him"

"The hell you will! I'll have nothing to do with your damn plans! Not again! I don't know why you keep coming back to life, but I do know you'll never win! I will personally see to it that you die!"

"Ya always were a stubborn one..Nnoitra? I'm afraid he needs more persuasion. Don't kill him, though even if he died, he would come back" Gin said with his usual fox face. Grimmjow's eyes widened a bit. Could he really never die like the others? He didn't have much time to think before a sword went through his stomach.

...

"Ura..hara..garganta..now!" Ichigo panted. He had flash stepped faster than he ever had before all the way to Urahara's shop. The hatted man looked at him curiously, taking in the pure hatred in those brown eyes, and noticing the tears gathered at the corners. He decided not to ask questions, and instead gestured for him to follow. They went underground, and without hesitation he opened the garganta.

"Should I inform the Soul Society"

"...Yes"

Without another word Ichigo flew into the black abyss with one goal. Find Grimmjow. And just like all the other times before, he silently made a promise to himself and Grimmjow, and then he said that promise aloud.

"I will find you, Grimmjow, and you will come back with me safely"

...

"Enough, Nnoitra" Tousen calmly said. Said espada stepped away from the bloody mess before him, silently laughing.

"Now Grimmjow, we will tell you one last time. You are an espada, the sexta espada, and you work for us. You will kill anyone who opposes us, and your number one prey is..Ichigo Kurosaki. You remember him, correct? You fought in Karakura town, before I brought you back and cut off your arm. Then you fought again in Hueco Mundo, where he seemingly killed you. Since then, you have not seen him. Do you understand?"

"I..I understand.."

"I want to hear you say it. Look at me and say it"

"My prey is..Ichigo Kurosaki..and I will..kill him..lord Tousen"

"Very good"

The bloody pile that was Grimmjow was fully brainwashed, and after all of the harsh beating he did not remember his relationship with Ichigo. Instead he remembered Ichigo trying to kill him, not Nnoitra. He remembered waking up in espada form, and being told that Ichigo had killed Aizen. Somewhere deep inside, Grimmjow felt like something was missing from the story, but he just couldn't remember. All he could do was sit there and bleed out, slowly dying. And they were going to let him die, so he could come back stronger. Before he let out his final breath, he felt a familiar pressure enter the area, and an image of orange hair came to mind before everything went white.

"Ichi..go"

**A/N: So Grimmy dies:( well..sort of. Not really. When he does come back though, shits gonna go down. And trust me, it wont be good. All I can promise you lovely readers is that there will be a happy ending eventually. Please remember to review.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Ichigo couldn't see where he was going, he was flash stepping too fast. He had entered Hueco Mundo and like a bullet shot into the ground and now he was in the menos forest, following spiritual pressure. For a second, he had felt Grimmjow's weak presence, but then it disappeared, making Ichigo beyond frantic. The world was a blur to him, until he saw the group of espada ahead. There was no Grimmjow, or Ichimaru, or Tousen. Just espada. They noticed him, and nonchalantly stood there.

"Wheres..Grimmjow.." Ichigo panted. He growled when some of them laughed.

"That pathetic piece of shit is gone, stupid soul reaper" Nnoitra spat. It was then that Ichigo noticed the blood on his white clothing, and he knew it could only be Grimmjow's.

"I'll kill you!" He yelled, lunging at the lanky quinta. He dodged it effortlessly, and pulled out his oversized weapon, slashing backwards in the blink of an eye. Ichigo felt the sharp tip of the curved blade run through his back, leaving a deep cut. He swiped his sword at the others feet and once again missed. Nnoitra had jumped up and now brought his sword down quickly, aiming for Ichigo's unsuspecting head. A mere second before it connected, a bright orange barrier blocked it, surrounding the substitute shinigami. It shattered when his blade hit it, but he was too surprised to attack again, leaving him wide open. Ichigo took advantage of this and ran Zangetsu through his stomach, pushing until he was sure it came out on the other side. He wished he wasn't in his bankai form right now, because a giant knife like sword would be much more effective. He twisted the sword a full 360 degrees before yanking it out harshly and flashing away before the other could react. Now he could focus on what had just saved him. Following everyones eyes, he saw a figure step out from the trees slowly. His eyes widened, and then relaxed when more figures followed her. A lot more figures.

"Orihime!" He half yelled gladly. She smiled and took notice of Ulquiorra, who was actually showing emotion and glaring at her, clearly pissed that she had saved Ichigo _again_. Following her from the shadows were countless shinigami along with Ichigo's friends and the visored. In a flash he stood next to them all, feeling pretty confident about the battles that were about to happen. Everyone suddenly stepped aside, making a path for the head captain.

"Espada, this will be the last battle we have, for you will not be coming back after we destroy you" he boomed. Even in such a huge place, his voice was loud and clear, no fear evident.

"You think so, eh? How do you think you're gonna stop us? As I recall, none of you know how we revive" Nnoitra said back with the same piano grin.

"That may be true, but even so, we shall not lose"

"Che..let's just get this started already!" The quinta said, pulling his scythe from over his shoulder. Everyone unsheathed their swords, but before they could attack Ichigo spoke up.

"Wait! This ones mine" he yelled, lunging at the espada. Everyone took that as a signal to attack, and once again targeted an espada. Yamamoto had made it very clear to make the battle quick and to show no mercy, so even unseated shinigami were doing their part. And once again, it would be a bloody battle. Ichigo didn't even pay attention to who was fighting who this time. All he focused on was Nnoitra, the man who hurt and killed Grimmjow. He felt his hollow poking at him, clawing to get out, and he was actually considering it. But he wouldn't do that yet. He wanted to inflict pain on Nnoitra by himself first.

"You know, he was _real_ fun to cut up. The poor thing could hardly put up a fight. I can't say I didn't enjoy killing him" Nnoitra sneered, making Ichigo see red. He fired a massive gestuga tenshou which Nnoitra dodged. He appeared behind the orangenette, who barely dodged his scythe.

"What, does it make you made I killed your boyfriend? Don't worry, he won't be gone long" he said. Ichigo felt hopeful for a moment, before Nnoitra ruined it.

"Don't get your hopes up. He won't see you the same anymore. We used some pretty brutal..persuasion until he saw things our way. When you see him again, well, I'll just let you find out" Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. He pulled out his hollow mask and let Shirosaki go crazy. With lightning speed, he was over Nnoitra and brought Zangetsu down hard, slicing his back. He quickly stabbed again, making another hole under the other one. Nnoitra screamed and swung his scythe back, but Ichigo was too fast for him and now stood in front of him. He sliced vertically, leaving a gash up to Nnoitra's hollow hole. Fed up with being cut, the espada used his resureccion.

Meanwhile...

"Jushiro!" Shunsui yelled worriedly.

"I'm alright..I just need to rest for a bit" the exhausted captain replied. He walked over to Unohana who welcomed him with a smile. She looked at Orihime and gestured for her to come over.

"Y-yes Miss Unohana?" She shyly said. Ukitake layed down under a tree and began to doze off while Unohana and Orihime knelt next to him.

"I would like to show you how I help him. He is the only one of my patients who I give special treatment like this. This method of healing soothes him, he really enjoys it. I must attend to the others though, so I'm leaving him to you" she explained. Orihime smiled at her kindness and listened intently at her directions. She did as she was told and giggled as the white haired captain smiled in his sleep.

"Just do that for a while and he'll be all set. Thank you, Orihime"

"Oh, your welcome miss Unohana!" She replied with a bow. She watched as the captain went to heal the badly wounded and then looked around her. It was a crowded battle in the small clearing. She wondered how the espada were still alive, being surrounded by countless shinigami plus the visored. She spotted Uryu fighting Szayel once again and Chad fighting Zommari. Rukia was against Aaroniero who had transformed into Kaien again. She didn't appear to be struggling though. Then she spotted Ichigo and shuddered a bit, noticing he was in hollow form and was being very violent. Nnoitra was the only espada in resureccion form so far, which meant he must be close to dying. She just wanted this to be over already.

"Damn you!" Nnoitra yelled as one of his arms fell off. Ichigo let out a laugh with his watery voice. He was close to winning, and then he could find Grimmjow. Using a cero, Nnoitra lost two more arms. Before he could attack again, a giant blue cero shot out from the dark, disintegrating Nnoitra. A maniacal laugh echoed in Ichigo's ears, and his hollow mask shattered. With wide eyes and a rapidly beating heart, Ichigo smiled.

"Grimmjow!" He yelled, flash stepping to his lover. His smile faded when he felt a burning pain in his stomach. He looked down and gasped at the blood gushing out of where Grimmjow's hand had made a hole.

"Long time no see, shinigami" he said with a feral grin.

"Wha-what..why?" Ichigo breathed out. Grimmjow chuckled darkly.

"Why? Because you killed me, remember! You left me for dead in las noches! And you killed lord Aizen! You are my enemy, and I will kill you!" Ichigo instantly knew something was wrong. Grimmjow had hated Aizen, and never called him by his title unless he was present. Plus, Nnoitra had killed him.

_'Wait..Nnoitra! He said something about not being the same anymore...just what the hell did they do to him!'_ Ichigo yelled in his head. A hard punch in the face snapped him out of it.

"What's wrong, shinigami? Can't focus? You thought I was dead, but your sadly mistaken. Like you could ever kill me!" He yelled while jumping towards Ichigo. He quickly did a back flip away from the teen to avoid his sword, which was now pointed at him. Ichigo still looked confused, and something else Grimmjow couldn't put his finger on.

"Heh..that's more like it!" The bluenette said with a feral smile. Ichigo hadn't seen that in a while, but now wasn't the time to admire it.

"Do you really not remember?" Ichigo said just loud enough for Grimmjow to hear.

"Remember what? I don't know what your talking about, Kurosaki, and I don't care! I just wanna kill your pathetic ass!" He yelled, lunging at Ichigo again. Their blades crashed together, and with a sigh Ichigo lifted up his free arm and touched Grimmjow's neck lightly. "You noticed these, didn't you? I made those marks" This confused Grimmjow, but confusion turned into rage all too fast.

"Watch your mouth, shinigami! Like I would ever let you own me!"

"I didn't do it to own you, I did it to show I love you"

"W-what.." Grimmjow stopped moving and stared wide eyed at the berry, looking lost and pissed all at once. Ichigo looked at him with determination, and suddenly Grimmjow gripped his head.

"What..what the hell? Why do I..remember that? What did you do to me, shinigami!" He half yelled. Ichigo calmly walked over to him and gently placed his hands on the others. Grimmjow looked at him strangely, and nearly choked when Ichigo leaned forwards, making their foreheads touch.

...

"Captain!" Rangiku yelled worriedly. Toshiro had moved on to fighting Harribel and had just taken a bad hit.

"I'm fine, Matsumoto! Go help the others!" The young captain replied. Rangiku was hesitant, but did as she was told. Her captain knew what he was doing. She jumped high in the air, looking for anyone who might need help. Something caught her eye, and when she looked she saw a long, silver blade shoot out from the trees and stab a shinigami. It quickly retracted, and Rangiku went pail. Only one person had that blade. She flash stepped into the darkness and for a while it was black, until she entered another small clearing that had patches of light. Walking forward, she nearly dropped her sword.

"Its..it's you" she breathed.

"Oh, hey there Ran. Long time no see, ne?" A sly voice said.

"G-Gin? You are alive?"

"I sure am! Ain't it great!"

"But why..why are you doing all of this? Why did you just stab a soul reaper!"

"I gotta make sure my side wins, Ran. Ya know how it is"

"But I thought..I thought you betrayed the soul society..to kill Aizen!"

"Originally, yes, but after I was revived, what was I supposed to do? Go back to the soul society? I had no other choice, Ran"

"You..you betrayed me..once again"

"Aw don't be like that! It's not my fault I came back to life!"

"But it is your fault this is happening! I could have helped you, Gin. You could have been a shinigami again..and you could have..been with me.."

"R-Ran? Yer not gonna cry, are ya?"

"What does it matter to you! I always cry, because of you! If you wanted me to stop crying so much, you should have never left me! Don't you understand if your with me..I won't cry?"

"I'm with you now, aren't I?"

"Your still the enemy, Gin"

"I see..well if I'm the enemy, I might as well act like one, ne?" And with that, he used his elongated sword and stabbed Rangiku in the chest. The blood mixed with her tears, and before she collapsed she could have sworn she saw Gin's eyes open, and he frowned.

...

"Wha-what are you doing!" Grimmjow yelled.

"Showing you what really happened" Ichigo responded. He focused on his spiritual pressure and soon he felt his memories flood into Grimmjow.

"Stop it! What is this! This never happened! This isn't what..lord Tousen and..lord Ichimaru told me..this isn't what I'm supposed to know!" Grimmjow yelled angrily. He gripped his sword and pushed it in Ichigo's chest, watching as amber eyes widened in shock, and then filled with sadness. The memories kept flooding through his head, and he gasped as he remembered everything. He remembered Nnoitra killing him and Ichigo finding him. He remembered the mansion and the car, and being handcuffed to Ichigo. He remembered kissing him, and being bitten by him. And he remembered Nnoitra dragging him back here and brainwashing him.

"Ichi..go" he gasped. He realized what he had just done, and watched as Ichigo smiled sadly as he fell. His amber eyes lost their light, and the blood spurting from his wound stopped. His heart had stopped beating.

"Ichigo! No!" He yelled frantically. He swooped up Ichigo and ran past the bustle of fights to Unohana.

**A/N: Stupid Gin! Gah -.- Just what the hell is he thinking! And did Ichi just die! Yes, yes he did. If your hearts not beating, your dead. As I said before, it's a GrimmIchi story, so of course if one dies, it wont be permanent. Anyways, review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Don't hate me! This is going to be another sad, sad chappy. But I promise it will get happy soon! Seriously don't hate me:( **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

**Chapter 27**

Unohana looked at Grimmjow with so much hate, he actually flinched. After gently putting Ichigo down she began healing, and then called Orihime over who looked like she was about to cry. She also tried healing him, but suddenly she gasped and her orange barrier shattered.

"I'm s-sorry..it's just..his heart isn't beating.." she managed to say. Unohana sighed and fixed his wounds anyways, and then she looked at Grimmjow.

"You have a piece of Ichigo's spiritual pressure inside of you, one that he needs very badly right now. Usually when he is so close to death, or is in fact dead, his hollow will take over so long as there is still enough spiritual pressure. Seen as how you have a good amount of it, his hollow cannot emerge" the healer explained.

"So how do I give it back?" Grimmjow asked with some hope in his voice.

"You do not" Yamamoto piped in, surprising everyone.

"But-but why!" Grimmjow yelled.

"Giving someone a piece of your reiatsu is one thing, but putting that same piece back in is not only unheard of but could very well kill him and maybe even you too" the old man explained. Grimmjow clenched his fist and let out a low growl. Ichigo was already dead, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. To top it all off, he was the one who killed him. He had killed the only person he had ever loved. With pure rage, Grimmjow unsheathed his sword and ran towards the mass of battles. He needed to let out his anger on someone, why not the espada who brainwashed him.

"Grind, pantera!" He yelled fiercely. Using sonido, he ran to the first espada in sight, which happened to be Szayel. With one quick slice through the abdomen, he was cut in half, dead on the floor. This process repeated itself until he found Ulquiorra. Knowing that this was the person who had caused Ichigo a lot of pain in the past only fueled his anger, and he repeatedly stabbed the pail man who obviously didn't see him coming. With a final blow to the head, Ulquiorra fell defeated. Grimmjow couldn't even see at this point, he was so focused on his blinding rage and self loathing. He ran into the forest until he spotted Gin with a badly injured Rangiku.

"My my, what's gotten you so riled up?" The fox faced man asked. Grimmjow took a step forward, pointing his sword at him.

"You made me believe he was my enemy, you beat me until I obeyed, and now he is dead! You will stop the espada from reviving, or I will kill you" he threatened angrily. Ichimaru's face didn't change, except maybe looking happier. Tousen suddenly emerged from the shadows, but before he could even speak Grimmjow cut him down, instantly killing him. Now Ichimaru looked mad.

...

Ichigo couldn't quite feel anything, but he could hear where he was. He heard Orihime crying, and many soul reapers gathering around him. Grimmjow wasn't there. He managed to force an eye open, which made everyone stop breathing for a moment.

"Ichi..go?" Orihime asked hesitantly.

"Hey..Orihime" he responded with a weak smile. Several gasps were heard, and even Unohana and Yamamoto seemed shocked.

"Ichigo, how are you alive? What happened?" Unohana asked baffled.

"I will explain later..I have to find Grimmjow..now" he said standing up. He felt his wounds were now healed, but his insides felt shitty. That didn't matter now though. He agreed to letting Unohana assist him and lead him to Grimmjow. He noticed the dead espada scattered about, and knew it was Grimmjow. He asked Unohana to hurry, and she used her giant stingray to fly into the forest. Once they were deep enough, they spotted Grimmjow about to rip the life out of Gin, and an unconscious Rangiku. Unohana tended to her immediately while Ichigo approached his lover.

"Grimm? Is that..you? Are you ok now?" Ichigo hesitantly asked. He felt somewhat bad for asking when Grimmjow's eyes filled with regret.

"Ichigo..how are you..what happened?"

"It's a long story, but I know how the espada keep reviving, and it has a lot to do with him" he nodded towards Ichimaru. Said man looked somewhat nervous now.

"Well first off, Ichimaru, why don't you hand over the hogyoku?" Asked Ichigo, surprising everyone. He hesitated, but slowly pulled out the small object.

"How..how did you.." Grimmjow breathed.

"Long before Aizen died, he entrusted me with this, incase something ever happened. He never expected me to betray him, hence the reason he trusted me with it. I suppose ya could say we had a contract, or maybe more of a will, whichever helps ya understand. When I turned against him, he didn't have enough time to change the contract" Gin explained. Rangiku, who finally came to, managed to speak. "B-but you died" she said in a raspy voice.

"I did, but the Hogyoku's power healed me enough to the point where I could return to Hueco Mundo. It was awfully lonely there, so I returned the espada to their former selves, also making them more powerful. How on earth did ya find out I had it?"

"It's a bit confusing, but I think due to my hollow, I began to go through the Hogyoku. It rejected me though, once it recognized me as a visored. I managed to heal enough to wake up. The only reason I knew it was you, is because I heard your voice. I wasn't a hundred percent sure you had the hogyoku however"

"So..ya took a guess?"

"Erm..yeah"

"..."

Everyone was quiet, taking in the news, until Grimmjow started laughing. "You seriously took a guess, and he admitted it! Oh man..that's great"

"What can I say?" Ichigo sweat dropped. Ichimaru had a blank expression, and Rangiku looked troubled. "So..what now?" She quietly asked.

"He's gonna stop reviving the espada first of all, or else I'll kill him" Grimmjow threatened.

"I suppose it would be best..if they come back again, they will overpower me and probably kill me" he sighed. He suddenly took the Hogyoku and crushed it with his hand, making everyone gasp.

"You..you just broke it! Is that even possible!" Ichigo yelled frantically.

"Clearly, since it just happened" Grimmjow replied dryly. Ichigo sent him a death stare which only made him smirk.

"What will..happen to him? Does he have to..die?" Rangiku asked, breaking the silence. No one really knew what to say, so they looked at Unohana, since she was a captain.

"It is up to the head captain. It doesn't look good however" she said a little sadly.

"But..but he tried to kill Aizen"

"Yes, but he revived the espada and nearly killed us all"

"I won't..I won't let him die..not again" Rangiku said before passing out again. Unohana looked at her sadly while Ichimaru sighed.

_'Ran..ya never cease ta amaze me'_

**A/N: Ok so one warning, this story may be coming to an end. My ideas for it are..well..let's just say I ran out. I really don't want to just stop writing it and not give it an ending. So, you've been warned. Other then that, all I have to say is review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

After giving the espada a proper burial (Orihime insisted) and healing some drastic wounds, the soul reapers went back to soul society, and everyone else went to Karakura town. Ichigo decided to stay with Grimmjow just to make sure he was ok, and to catch up on some much needed alone time. Entering the mansion, Grimmjow let out a sad sigh.

"What's wrong, Grimm?" Ichigo asked while clasping his lovers hand.

"Do you really have to ask? I killed you! You have no idea how much I hated myself!"

"You weren't yourself, Grimm. I understand. Besides, if you wouldn't have killed me we never would have guessed it was Ichimaru and we probably would all be dead right now"

"I guess..I just feel so bad though" Grimmjow said in a more soft voice. Ichigo smiled gently and pulled his lover into his arms. His smile vanished when he felt something wet on his shoulder.

"G-Grimm? Are you..ok?"

*nod*

"Are you..crying?"

*Sniff* "No.."

Ichigo smirked at how stubborn the bluenette could be and rubbed comforting circles on his back.

"It's ok if you are, I've never seen you cry"

"What's that supposed to mean! Do you want me to cry!" Grimmjow yelled, his voice cracking slightly. Ichigo barely stifled a laugh.

"No, but there's nothing wrong with letting out your emotions"

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo suddenly, about to say something, but stopped when Ichigo covered his mouth and giggled.

"What's so funny!"

"You..you look cute when you cry!" Ichigo giggled back, going into a full blown laugh at Grimmjow's angry face. He just couldn't take him seriously with a pink nose and watery, puffy eyes.

"Sh-shut up!" Grimmjow blushed, nuzzling back into Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo giggled a few more times and then squeezed his lover tightly.

"I love you, Grimmjow"

"I love you too, Ichigo"

...

In the soul society, Byakuya and Renji were walking around the empty, dark streets, holding hands and chatting. They walked by the first division and heard yelling and decided to eavesdrop.

"No! You can't do that! Give him a chance, please!" Came a distressed feminine voice.

"What do you suggest we do then? He nearly killed us all! He is a traitor!" Yelled a deep voice that could only be the head captains.

"He tried to kill Aizen! It wasn't his fault he came back alive!"

"It was his fault for reviving the espada and in case you've forgotten, he tried to kill you!"

"I don't care! He is innocent I tell you and if you kill him, I will die as well!"

"Ran! Don't say things like that. The head captains right anyways. It was my fault for reviving the espada. I was just so bored and lonely at las noches and I knew coming here would be bad, I didn't know what else ta do"

"Head captain please! I beg of you give him a chance I know him better than anyone else..I know he is good deep down! I will personally watch over him! Just..don't kill him..I couldn't take losing him again"

"...Very well. He will be placed not only under your watch, but the whole tenth division including Captain Hitsuguya. At the first sign of treason, he will be executed. Is that understood, Ichimaru? Matsumoto?"

"Yes, head captain"

"Yes head captain"

"Meating adjourned"

Byakuya and Renji stood back from the door that they previously had their ears pressed against and looked at each other knowingly.

"Did you see that coming too or is it just me?" Renji asked with a raised crimson eyebrow.

"I too predicted it. It is a shame, I was hoping he would be killed"

"Yeah, me too. The guy gives me the creeps"

"Agreed"

"But ya know, you don't give me the creeps, captain"

Byakuya smiled. He actually smiled. "Renji, how many times must I tell you to call me Byakuya when we are alone?"

"Ah, sorry. Byakuya, would it bother you if I kissed you?"

"Not at all"

Their lips smooched together and suddenly the door opened and a very happy Ichimaru came running out carrying Rangiku bridal style. They ran out of the building giggling all the way. Right when Byakuya and Renji were about to kiss again, the head captain came out looking unamused.

"How many times must I say this! No public displays of affection!" His booming voice rang throughout the division. Byakuya flash stepped away leaving a forlorn Renji who quickly ran after his love. Yamamoto sighed loudly.

"I am surrounded by couples"

...

"I think I'm gonna sell the mansion" Grimmjow suddenly said.

"What? Why?" Asked a shocked Ichigo.

"It's too big and full of unpleasant memories" Ichigo knew he was talking about Nnoitora ripping him apart in his bed room and understood.

"Where would you live?"

"I'm not sure yet"

"You know, you could always move in with me"

"Really? You mean it?"

"Of course I do. After all the hell we've been through I don't want to ever be away from you again"

"I know what you mean. Well, if that's what you want, I don't have any problems with it"

Ichigo beamed and hugged Grimmjow again. After finding him in Hueco Mundo, to living with him, to saving him, Ichigo was glad to finally have Grimmjow back and this time, he wouldn't get taken away again.

And that was all they needed.

**A/N: The end! Ah man its been fun writing this. And here's some good news, there might be a sequel in the future and it will include Mpreg! Eh, I thought I'd give it a shot. Now I'm not promising a sequel, its just an idea. Anyways, I hope you review! Thanks for reading!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello all, I posted this to let you know I finally made a sequel to this, and will be posting the first two chapters immediately after this. It will take place during the thousand year blood war arc, and I'll try to keep up with the manga through the bleach wiki site. I'm posting two chapters so that the first one will be a recap of this story, so that you don't necessarily have to go back and read it, and the second will be the beginning of the sequel. I hope all of you who enjoyed Finding You In This Hell Hole will read it, and even if you haven't, I hope you read it anyways. I'm not sure about the title, but I'm kinda liking Paradise Down In Flames, or something like that. Anyways, I previously wanted to test out Mpreg, but I'm not so sure anymore. It would add to the story, like a lot, but Mpreg isn't my thing. Well, that's all I can say about it, really. I'm really gonna try to work hard on it, so hopefully it gets at least a decent amount of reviews XD Thanks for reading, and please do read the sequel! It should be posted right after this...so...just click that back button and look for the name!**


End file.
